


In Another Life

by Unstable_Husky



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstable_Husky/pseuds/Unstable_Husky
Summary: When Siyeon became a police officer, she thought all was going to go well for her family's financial needs. But it wasn't until her crappy boss, Handong, had enough of her presence that everything started to go downhill.She was assigned to guard a murderer's cell. And the murderer, Kim Bora, led her eyes to see the harsh truth of both reality and society.At the same time, she fights the urge to fall in love with said murderer while she struggles to do her work as a police officer.Little did they know, a rollercoaster ride to bring down the corrupt system brought by the police chief, Handong, was in store for them.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Blue Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from both Bora, and Siyeon's, and a third-person's POV! But it's mostly Siyeon's!
> 
> So I was playing GTA V and reading like this book from an app, and I got this idea. So, I hope you guys send support and love :D
> 
> SLOW UPDATES!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional and it will never intend to cause harm or offense to anyone. Any events in the story which are identical to real life events are a pure coincidence. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Siyeon's life, and her job

  
  
  
**Siyeon's POV**  
  
  
I woke up to ONE OK ROCK's latest song booming from my phone, signaling the day was about to start. I groaned. I hated getting up especially during ungodly hours; it makes me sleep deprived. And sleep deprivation is a huge red flag in my job.  
  
It was five in the morning and all my family members were still asleep, so I cautiously headed to the bathroom to wash up and get myself ready.   
Upon finishing, I did a once over using the mirror. The uniform hugged my body as if it was made for me, the color suited my skin and my wolf-ish eyes. I double checked my equipment, and once I was clear, I went and got on my rusty bicycle.  
  
  
My hand unconsciously gripped the handle bar as a sigh left my mouth. The sun just started to rise and here I am, getting ready for work which usually ends at around midnight. I placed my foot on the pedal, ready to ride away when a sleepy voice called my name.  
  
"Siyeon?"  
  
I turned around and smiled at my father. Well, step-father.   
He walked up to me and gave my head a soft pat, a small gesture he always did to wish me good luck.   
  
"Be careful out there," He smiled before retreating back into the house.  
  
I took it as my cue to ride into the sunrise, to my workplace and see what's in store for me.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The sun had fully risen when I arrived at the station. My co-worker, Yubin, greeted me with the usual cool smile plastered on her face.   
  
"Heya," She grinned, a hand stuffed in her pocket and the other out and waving at me.  
  
"Heya too," I chuckled, reaching out to give her a fist bump, "Got any news for today?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't see anything new happening,"  
  
I sighed. The _usual_ day in the station required us to do nothing but sit around and wait until our shift ends. And unluckily for me, the chief hates my guts so I always have to stick around longer than the others.  
  
 _Sometimes I wonder if it was really worth it being a police officer._  
  
  
My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of high heels clicking against the tiled floor. The chief, Handong, had made her entrance.  
  
She had short hair with straight bangs covering her forehead, and she always had her eyebrows creased in annoyance. I was just standing with Yubin at the corner having our morning coffee when her stern gaze landed on me. And before I knew it, she was walking towards me.  
  
"Officer Lee Siyeon," She said sternly, and almost a bit mockingly. Which wasn't new, considering the fact that she completely hates me. I faced her as a response. I gave her a solid salute while keeping my posture up.  
  
"You're free after 11am," She smiled. It seemed a bit coy, which confused me. Although getting off work was nice and all that, it still felt a bit weird since Handong never let me off early. She always overworked me.  
  
I nodded and she soon left after scoffing at my reply. Meanwhile Yubin was nudging my rib with her elbow as she teased me about getting off work early.  
  
"You think she had a change of heart?" She asked, slightly laughing at her question, "I thought she was hopeless,"  
  
Panic rose in my chest as I absorbed her statement, "Shut it. I don't want to lose my job,"  
  
"I meant what I said," She grinned, shrugging. She then placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm off to patrol now,"  
  
I nodded as a reply, quickly heading off to my own spot after she left.   
Hours quickly passed, and soon my duty ended. A smile was on my face the whole ride to McDonald's. I figured that since I got off work early, I might as well bring a little surprise for my siblings.   
  
I felt the warm breeze on fresh wind on my face as I pedaled back home. Upon reaching the fence gate on my house, I called out to my siblings.  
  
"Mingyu? Jiwon? I brought food!" I smiled when I heard heavy footsteps rush toward the front door. My siblings' heads pooped out from the doorframe and hearty smiles were plastered on their faces as they expectantly looked at me. I held up the bags of food from McDonald's and their eyes immediately lit up at the sight of it.  
  
"Sis, you didn't have to," My younger brother, Mingyu, smiled as he took the bags in his hands.   
  
"Well, I wanted to," I replied with a smug expression which caused both of my siblings to playfully hit my arms.  
  
"Thanks," Jiwon, my younger sister, shyly smiled.   
  
My siblings are everything to me and as eldest, I have to make sure thwyre both safe and happy. Jiwon is currently in high school, and Mingyu stopped because of financial problems.   
My dad passed when I graduated grade school, and none could take over his company, so everything went downhill after that. My older brother, Woohyun, was killed in action. He was a military officer and one day, we just received news that he passed at the battlefield. Saddening news, but he always wanted to be a hero.   
  
  
We all went inside our battered house and we were met by smiles of our parents.  
  
"Siyeon! You're home early," My father exclaimed, patting my head which earned a smile from me.  
  
"My boss let me off early," I replied, stifling a laugh. I looked over at my shoulder to see that my siblings were now digging into their food.  
  
"How was work?" My mother asked. I replied that it was just the usual. She then beckoned for me to come eat, and once again it was a lovely, happy home.

  
  
Only with a few missing people...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The next day, I was at work at 6am sharp. Handong immediately greeted me with a scoff once she saw me standing at the corner. She held a clipboard and her gaze was...too intimidating. I found myself frozen in spot, refusing to move as her gaze pierced through my very being. This woman could make or break my career as a police officer. I can't take any chances.  
  
After what felt like eternity, she handed me the clipboard with a smirk on her face.  
  
"From now on, you're on guard duty," She said, taking in my dumbfounded expression, "You'll be guarding one of our private cells, and I trust you to guard it well,"  
  
She had a mocking tone the whole time, it made me shudder. I didn't wanna lose my job, so I kept silent like I always have. She turned on her heel and left, and I took that as a chance to read the paper on the clipboard.   
  
"Kim Bora...," I muttered, reading through her files. She killed three senior police officers and an anonymous person snitched on her. She served jail time two times, making this time her third. I wondered how and why she wasn't executed yet. Her crimes for the past few sentences were also murder of police officers. Wouldn't that make her a serial killer?   
  
  
Shaking my head, I went to the cell location. I passed by a few other private cells and their guards were buff and brawny. It made me wonder even more why Handong chose me for this task.   
Soon, I arrived at the farthest cell. It was isolated from all the other cells and it had the standard prison bars. I walked up to it and saw a small, petite, young woman who was silently sitting on her bed. She looked up at me when I cleared my throat and to my surprise, she spat on my shoes.  
  
"Here to babysit me?" She asked, voice full of spite and mockery ,"Go ahead. Let's see you try,"  
  
"Are you Kim Bora?" I asked, trying my best to sound and look intimidating. But she seemed unfazed.  
  
"Yeah, and?" She yawned as she looked at me with her lazy eyes, "How could someone as thin and scrawny as you possibly be able to guard me here?"   
  
I sighed as a response. I was thinking the same thing. I'm unlike those buff guards, i'm all skin and bones yet Handong chose me to guard this cell? ALONE?   
  
My thoughts were interrupted by something wet landing on my cheek.  
  
"You are disgusting," I sighed as I wiped the spit off of my cheek with my handkerchief.  
  
It seems like Kim Bora would be too much of a handful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. [TW] Outburst

**Siyeon's POV**  
  
  
Days have passed and Bora was only getting worse. She always ran her mouth about various things. She was noisy all day long. Some of the stuff she says doesn't even make sense! She just spews out random nonsense, most of which are questions about the universe or life. Of course I never respond, my job was to guard her. Not talk to her. Almost always she would lazily drape her arms in between the steel bars while trying hard to strike a conversation with me.   
  
It was Thursday. I went inside the station and immediately headed to Bora's cell after giving Yubin a smile. When I arrived, she was lazing about and she let out a loud sigh when she saw me.  
  
"Damn you're early as fuck," She blinked, a small smirk soon forming on her face.   
  
It was seven in the morning and I tried hard to cover my eyebags with a fake smile. Bora was staring at me while having a mocking smile like a total weirdo, it made me super uncomfortable.   
  
"Can you stop staring?" I asked, trying to sound and remain calm. She was annoying me too much in a span of three days.   
  
"You already took my freedom away," Her expression changed from mocking to angry. She hissed, "Now you're taking away my right to just look at people? At anything?"   
  
I sighed, shaking my head as I stood guard. She became awfully silent after, her gaze now fixated on the cemented floor. Time passed and slowly, I felt my eyelids start to close and fail me. Last night, I arrived home at about 1am. But of course, I couldn't sleep upon arrival. I had to organize our bills and our budget. Anyway, I can't afford to sleep at work.   
  
I mentally cursed myself. I was fighting the urge to yawn when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.   
  
"Do you take joy in doing this?" Bora asked, her expression stern and brows furrowed, "Can't I at least talk to someone? You know I don't really wanna talk to you but damn I feel like rotting,"  
  
I kept silent since I didn't know how to respond. She just sighed, and time went on in an uncomfortabe silence. Soon, she started asking questions again.   
  
"How'd you become a police officer?" She asked, yawning.   
  
"I studied," I briefly replied, and she didn't seem satisfied with it.  
  
"Then, why?"   
  
"Because I need a job,"   
  
She furrowed her eyebrows at me, "You aren't much of a talker,"  
  
"I am not,"  
  
She scoffed, then she went silent. I assumed that she went to sleep and I was right. Soon, it was time for me to take a break.   
  
I went to our cafeteria and was immediately greeted by Yubin who held a cup of coffee for me.   
  
"So how's today?" She asked, smiling.  
  
I shook my head, "She's being real nasty,"  
  
"More spit?"  
  
"Thankfully not,"  
  
She stifled a laugh, "We can head out to grab food you know. We won't be long, come with me,"  
  
I was about to nod my head and take up her offer when Handong strut in the area. There was a hush since everyone shut their mouths at her presence. She was feared.   
  
  
"Lee Siyeon," She called out, her voice sounding innocent but her expression says otherwise,"Come. Let's have a talk,"  
  
I nodded, following her into her office. She gestured for me to have a seat, so I did. My legs were honestly cramping due to too much standing.   
  
"Do you have any idea why I called you here?" She asked, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

  
  
_Maybe because you love picking on me?,_ I thought. 

  
  
Handong always loved blaming me for everything. There were even times when she would give me work initially reserved for other officers, and I didn't have a choice. She would dock my pay if I decline. Other than that, she would frame me for mistaking simple stuff like organizing documents. And because of that, our newbies look at me like trash without any respect at all. And while I was suffering, she was laughing. She loved seeing me stressed, and I am not exaggerating. My colleagues know about how corrupt this system turned into under the hands of Handong, so they never blame me for anything related with Handong; they know how she mistreats me.   
  
Anyway, I didn't realize how long i've been sitting there, silent until Handong cleared her throat.   
  
"Docked," She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
I unconsciously jolted up, "B-but-- Agh. Please, i'm so sorry chief," I apologized even though I know it won't do anything at all.   
  
"Nope, docked," She shook her head, a hint of a slight smirk playing on her lips, "Anyway, one of the officers saw you talking friendly with our...well, Kim Bora,"   
  
I blinked. I never sensed anyone there during that time. But it was just small talk, neither of us revealed any personal information. And our talk was never on the friendly side. I was just answering her questions, nothing more.  
  
"I am telling you now that you must keep your mouth shut. We wouldn't want you to get attached to a dirty killer now, do we?"  
  
  
Attached? Was that the reason why Handong chose me to guard Bora's cell? For me to get attached to her? I shook my head. She was pissing me off too much, I don't think i'll ever get attached to her. Why did Handong think I would, though?   
  
"I apologize, chief," I pursed my lips, bowing my head, "It won't happen again,"  
  
"Yes, good puppy," She smirked, "Now go do your chief a favor and stay on guard until 2 in the morning. Your replacement called in an emergency,"  
  
I didn't believe it, but I nodded anyway. When I looked at the clock, and break time was over. I sighed, not having eaten any breakfast. I went back to the cell after waving Yubin goodbye and thanking her for the coffee. When I arrived, Bora was waiting for me.   
  
And then I noticed something.   
  
She had a bruise under her right eye, it looked fresh too. There wasn't any bruise which sat there before I left for breaktime. Did ahe hurt herself?   
  
"You're back," She beamed, "Do you think red nails will suit me?"  
  
I didn't reply under Handong's orders. She then poked my back again and again hoping to get some reply from me. But I shook my head and put on a little bit of distance between myself and the cell.   
  
"Then, uh...," She stammered, I heard her gulp before speaking again,"Will I be able to get a haircut during my jail time? What kind is good?"  
  
Again, I stood silent. And it pissed her off. It was a few seconds after she asked her question when she kicked the metal bars and shook them. It caught my by surprise.  
  
"Fuck you," She cussed, trying to force her way out, "FUCK. YOU.,"   
  
It took every cell in me to refrain from looking at her. With the way she was acting and the tone of her voice, she was very angry.   
  
"You all are the same, fuck you," She hissed. I was keeping my cool, but all was lost when she managed to grab the back of my collar.   
She slung an arm around my neck, strangling me. I huffed for air as I patted my uniform, searching for a certain object which could help me in my current situation. Once I found it, I grabbed it and tased the woman.   
  
"FUCK," She cursed out loud, slumping onto the concrete ground.   
  
I went on my pager and reported the incident. Handong gave me a few minute break, and patted my head for...doing great. After that, I was back infront of Bora's cell. I looked at her and she was restrained with a cuff right next to her bed and she was awfully silent. It helped me execute my job better without any disturbances.   
  
  
Several hours passed and my eyes were giving up on me. My stomach was grumbling nonstop and my legs were super cramped. I needed food and water ASAP. And also maybe a chair. I swallowed, and I almost let out a yawn when the clock struck two in the morning. At the same time, I saw my replacement walking over to me. I smiled at him to which he responded with a gruff groan and then I left.   
  
I was cautious to not wake any of my family members up as I took light steps into our house. I quickly grabbed something from the pantry and gobbled it up before slowly heading to my bedroom. I wasn't able to change since I passed out the moment I flopped on the bed.   
  
And then I remembered that my pay was docked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. [TW] I Have To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora's frustration, Siyeon's desires

**Siyeon's POV**  
  
I almost overslept. I was kind of late to work, so I rushed to the station with a piece of bread tucked in between my teeth. Thankfully, I finished it when I got to the station, immediately making a beeline for Bora's cell.   
  
When I laid my eyes on her, my heart stopped beating. Sure, she is human but...   
  
  
Why was she covered in bruises?   
  
I shook my head, paying no attention to her as I stood firm outside the cell. Then I heard a faint cough.   
  
"Laughing, aren't you?" She questioned, a dry laugh coming out of her mouth, "Of course you love seeing me like this,"  
  
I stood silent.  
  
"You all are the same," She spat out, her voice breaking a little, "You all are soulless, pieces of shit,"  
  
"Shut it," I whispered. When she didn't seem to hear it, I repeated what I said but only a bit louder, "Please, shut it,"  
  
"Wow, so now you're ta-,"  
  
"I'm under orders to stay silent so please don't make this hard for me," I told her in a whisper-shout, careful to not make any noise which will alert Handong.   
  
As a response, she violently thrashed around. Chains were clanging as they hit the hard ground and her screams echoed throughout the hall.   
  
"Is it bad to just talk to me now?" She asked. And for some reason, I could feel hurt in her voice, "Say, would you talk to me if you weren't told to stay silent?"   
  
I nodded. I would talk to her but definitely not that much. I'm more of a listener, you see. I don't talk much.   
  
"Lies,"   
  
I wasn't lying, it was the truth. I turned to look at her, and anger was written all over her face. I furrowed my eyebrows at the sight.   
  
"You all are the same. None of you would ever want to talk to someone like me," She hissed, gritting her teeth,"It's sad. You looked so innocent and different, but I guess I was wrong,"  
  
"The hell you talking about?" I asked in a quiet tone as I tried to not sound insensitive and harsh. It's actually one of my flaws. The person right in front of me mercilessly killed people yet I still try to be good to them. Even though I kept telling myself that they don't deserve it, I couldn't find it in my heart to   
just treat them like shit.   
  
"But I guess you're a pussy unlike your co-workers," She smirked. Then she walked up to the bars until she was only a few centimeters close, her chains were dragging her arms back so she couldn't reach for me, "Hit me,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hit me; prove you ain't a pussy,"   
  
"Why the fuck would I,"  
  
She cackled, arching an eyebrow at me, "Man, I could escape right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me, twink,"  
  
She was right. I am a twink, it is possible for criminals to easily slip past me in my current frame. I just wish I had the guts and motivation to work out.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours and Bora wouldn't stop taunting me. She threw endless insults and mocking remarks and a smirk sat on her face the whole time. I tried to pay no attention to it and it was excruciating. I had to fight the urge to just leave her there. Thankfully the next day's my day off so I could get a good night's rest. Bora's mouth eventually halted from opening, and at the same time, it was time for me to go. I nodded at my replacement then I proceeded to go home and get a good night's sleep.   
  


* * *

  
  
The next day passed by rather quickly; my family each spent the day in their own world except for Jiwon who asked me to help her a bit with her homework. While helping her answer, I heard my mom on the phone with her friend, babbling about _how distasteful_ gay people are. I pursed my lips as Jiwon worriedly looked at me. I'm gay, and my brother and sister knew that all too well. They often shoot me worried looks whenever our mother starts talking about her hate for the LGBTQ community. It was one of the reasons why I couldn't come out of the closet. My father on the other hand, is supportive. He made sure to cheer me up whenever I felt down, and just like my later dad, he also taught me that love wins and that gender never matters. He always made sure that i'm happy.   
  
After, I headed to my safe haven which was my room. Then I proceeded to take out my old camera from my drawer, scrolling through the photos I took. 

  
  
_I want to feel love._

  
  
I meant the romantic kind of love. I haven't had a girlfriend in years. My last one was when I was still in high school at 18 years old. I'm currently 22 so that was a lot of years back. 

  
  
_I want to take photos of her._

  
  
I sighed, knowing it's impossible for me to date someone at the moment. Aside from financial problems, my mother definitely wouldn't want me to date a woman. 

  
  
_I want to proudly show us to the whole world._

  
  
  
I lay in bed as I looked at the photos one by one, unknowingly falling asleep.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Handong called at four in the morning to call me in for work. Does she even sleep? I hurriedly prepared myself and soon, I set off.  
  
It's Yubin's day off, so I had to endure this whole day alone. I grabbed myself a hot cup of coffee and quickly headed for Bora's cell. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the woman. She sat on her bed, her head buried in between her knees as she hugged them. Then, she slowly looked up at me, her forehead creased even more bruise marks visible on her face.   
  
"Are you...alright?" I hesitantly asked. She looked at me, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"Officer, what's your name?" She asked. Her voice was a raspy whisper and when I failed to respond, her face twisted into a pissed expression once more.   
  
"Lee Siyeon," I replied, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.   
  
"Why won't you hit me?" She sighed, looking away.   
  
"Because why would I? I have no reason to," I calmly replied, oblivious to the reason why she kept on asking that.   
  
But then I gave it some thought during the silence which followed. Were my co-workers hurting her?   
  
I shook my head, I can't think of my colleagues like that.  
  
"You don't want to see me in pain?" She sighed, her eyes fixated on the ground.   
  
"Not...really," I pondered, "Unless you deserve it,"  
  
  
She stifled a laugh. I could see that she was clutching her side, "I hate you,"  
  
"I hate you all," She added, "Sadistic, lying assholes,"  
  
"I dunno about you, but i'm not lying," I said. I was about to take a sip from my coffee but then I heard a soft clap from a few meters away.   
  
Both Bora and I looked at the direction the sound was coming from, and my blood quickly ran cold. I unconsciously dropped my cup of coffee.  
  
"H-..C-Chief..ma'am..," I gulped, fearing my punishment.  
  
She slowly brought her hands together and clapped, "My, my, officer Lee. It's nice to see you disobeying my orders,"   
  
It was the time when I seriously feared the end of my career.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. [TW] In Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon's punishment, Bora's thoughts

**Siyeon's POV**  
  
I stood a few meters away from Handong right beside Bora's cell. My cup of coffee spilled on the floor next to my feet. Her gaze disappointed as she shook her head while Bora watched from inside her cell.   
  
"Chief...p-please," I gulped, my knees trembling.   
  
"Docked," Handong said as she shook her head. She then brought her hand up and pinched her nose bridge, "Well, it's my fault for completely trusting you,"  
  
"But chief-," I tried to protest but she looked at me as if she would dock my pay once more if I said another word. So I pursed my lips and kept silent.   
  
  
"I'll assign someone to stay here and guard you both," She smirked, waving her hand as she walked off.   
  
I felt my heart tear into pieces. How else am I going to pay our house's rent? What about groceries for that week? I sighed in defeat, leaning against the wall and staring at my spilled coffee.   
  
  
_This is what you get for being nice._

  
  
"Hey," Bora called out, scratching her head, "What the fuck was that?"   
  
For once, I felt anger in my chest, "I shouldn't have been nice to you,"   
  
"What was that?" She asked, as if she didn't understand what "docked" meant.   
  
"My boss. The chief, she docked my pay...again," I explained, frustration rising.  
  
"Again?" She asked, blinking, "But...why?"  
  
"Because I talked to you?" I spat, venom in tone, "I mean yeah, well, you're right. I'm useless, i'm a twink, i'm not cut out to be a police officer,"

  
  
"...And I never wanted to be one anyway," I mumbled, my voice breaking a little. 

  
  
We stood there for a good few minutes. The whole time, I was just thinking about our problems back at home. And maybe a little bit of self loathing. After a while, Bora spoke up. What left her mouth left me shocked.   
  
"I'm sorry," She sighed, looking away, "I hate you all, but that seems...,"   
  
"Why do you hate us?" I asked, trying to ease my frustrations, but it seems like it's failing.  
  
"You...you guys crave for more power," She replied, "You abuse it. You use it to prey on the weak, on people like- ...like us,"   
  
"What exactly is _us?,_ " I asked, hoping to get an answer. But it looks like I won't be getting it anytime soon since Handong's guard arrived to watch us. Unlike me, he's really tall and muscular. And he had this gruff look on his face which quickly made me shut up.   
  
From the corner of my eye, I watched Bora move. She eyed the new guard suspiciously before speaking, "So you work for that asshole, Hotdog?"  
  
"It's chief Handong, lowlife," He answered. His firm was tone and voice deep, "It seems like you need to be taught a lesson,"  
  
"What-the-fuck-ever," She replied, rolling her eyes. And I saw her back away into the corner a bit...was she afraid? "I've been taught enough," She added, pointing to her bruises.   
  
"Doesn't seem like enough," He concluded. He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and judging by the look on Bora's face, it wasn't good.   
  
She looked scared.   
  
"H-hey, man," I interrupted, careful to not pull a nerve, "I think we should just stick to guarding,"   
  
He looked at me, an eyebrow raised, and fists clenched.   
  
"She's always like that, it's best to ignore her," I swallowed, hoping I convinced him.  
  
"My ass. You were talking to her,"   
  
"I was just telling her to keep quiet...!" I defended with a huff. He stared at me for a moment, then he backed off. 

  
  
Hours passed excruciatingly slow. I was starving and the end of my shift was nearing. My eyes were giving out too. And that was when I saw the guard walk off.   
  
"The chief told me to leave you at this time," He said before his back disappeared from my view.   
  
I breathed out a sigh of relief. Unable to stand up for any longer, I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the cold ground. I hugged my knees, it was cold. Really cold.   
  
Five minutes before my shift ends.  
  
I stared at the wall painted a dark shade of green with brown splotches decorating it. I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice that I was already starting to doze off. 

  
  
"Hey,"

  
  
I jolted up in shock, standing on my own, two, crampy legs and pulling out my gun from its holster, "Who's there?"   
  
I heard a laugh.  
  
"It's me, you clown," Bora grinned, "Are you okay?"   
  
I nodded, putting my gun back to where it was. I sighed, five minutes seems so long.   
  
And then I realized something.   
  
Bora's gaze wasn't angry nor pissed. It was calm and hopeful. She gripped on the bars, looking at me as if she wants to say something.   
  
"What is it?" I asked, unable to suppress my yawn.   
  
"Do you not crave for power?" The way she asked it was meek and...so small. It seemed like it wasn't a question she was normally asking.  
  
"I don't," I briefly replied, successfully returning her gaze. Aside from the fact that my eyes were almost half-closed, I still looked pretty decent,"I crave for money,"   
  
Her brows furrowed as if it was a bad answer. She just looked at me, her face telling me that she's waiting for me to explain. So I sighed.   
  
"Because I- no, my family needs it," Averting my eyes, I tried to hold back a sigh. I shook my head, then I told her that I really needed to go. And she replied with a silent nod before sinking in back to the darkness inside her cell. I still have some questions I wanted to ask her, but I couldn't. Handong could catch me any minute, so I left.  
  
I left her all alone in her cold, dark cell.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
 **Bora's POV**  
  
I sat still on my bed inside my cell. It wasn't comfortable; the bed didn't come with a blanket. You see, i'm really sensitive to the cold and I need something to warm me up.  
  
But I don't.  
  
I hugged myself as I placed my head on the hard rock pillow. I felt sleepy bit at the same time, I couldn't stop thinking about...that officer guard whose pay was docked. I forgot her name, but she seemed really different when I first saw her. She didn't have eyes of greed unlike the guards who replace her. And she's a twink. She's really thin.   
Yeah, I got pissed when she was ignoring me but then that Hotdog woman just came out of nowhere and docked her pay...again?   
  
What kind of human would dock someone's pay two times? She's a damned monster.   
  
Nice-looking officer lady looked really heartbroken after hearing that, she looked so miserable. She told me she craves for money, but why? She also defended me from that huge guard who wanted to give me a beating, why?   
  
I have so many questions.   
  
  
_What if she's just like me?_

  
  
It would only make sense on why she craves for money if she's just like me. Unless she loves gambling and all that stuff. You get me?   
  
Anyway, I felt my cell door open, making me sit up. I saw the nice-looking police officer's replacements, and they already had their hands on their baton.   
  
I trembled in fear. Please, I just want to be free from all this.   
  



	5. [TW] Are We Alike?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yubin's love life, Bora's story, and unfortunate news

**Siyeon's POV**  
  
  
I arrived at the station, early as usual and greeted Yubin. This time, i'm the one who gave her a cup of coffee. She smiled, a little too bright. She laughed, leaning in to whisper something.   
  
"I think I have a crush," She smiled, restless as she tried to not spill her coffee, "Her name's Gahyeon,"   
  
Yubin is cool, very cool. So I consider this Gahyeon girl very lucky. Yubin and I then proceeded to chat about her. She told me how caring and sweet she is and that she liked computers. She also taught Yubin a few stuff about computers and electronics. You could say Yubin was very intrigued. I never really saw her talk about something she really loved, until now.  
  
"Anyway, she really has a beautiful, unique smi-," 

  
  
"Officer Lee Siyeon," 

  
  
I turned my head to look at who called me, and I saw the guard tasked to watch Bora and I sighed, waving at Yubin then I proceeded to walk up to him.   
  
"Duty calls," He merely said. Nodding, I followed him to Bora's cell. We walked in silence until he stopped.   
  
"You can trust me," He nodded, which left me surprised and skeptical.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, cautious. He simply sighed as he ruffled his hair.   
  
"I don't mind letting you talk to her," He explained, "The chief can be...too much,"   
  
I asked him for his name to which he replied with "Seo Youngho," Then I asked him why he would let me talk to Bora, since a police officer having a conversation with a criminal is...   
  
"I doubt you'd do anything stupid, " He shrugged," I heard stories about you from Yubin and a couple others,"   
  
I nodded, then I placed myself into position in front of Bora's cell. My back was turned, so I couldn't see her. I expected a loud reaction or a nonsensical question but all I got was silence.   
  
Unusual.   
  
Curious, I turned around to look. She was laying on her bed, arms wrapped around herself. She looked like a cat curled up in its sleep. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me, so I just assumed that she was asleep.   
  
I shrugged it off and I was about to take my eyes off of her when she slowly sat up. She craned her head to look at me, and she had a horrified expression. I don't know why, but there were fresh bruises on her face. 

  
  
"I was waiting for y-," She began, but stopped when her gaze landed on Youngho,"Or not,"  
  
"It's okay," He reassured, giving her a small smile, "I trust Lee, here,"   
  
Bora gave him a skeptical look, "You almost hit me,"   
  
"I apologize," He said, bowing his head, "Allow me to explain,"  
  
"Youngho, keep it down," I warned. I had to make sure that our voices weren't loud enough to be heard by Handong's loyal lapdogs. Or worse, by Handong herself.  
  
"We...get paid more if we make them suffer even more," He stated. His face holding a disgusted expression, "Trust me; most of us never wanted to hurt them. It isn't part of our job, but we had to,"  
  
"Siyeon," He huffed, looking at me with terrified eyes, "Handong will pay you more if you beat Kim Bora up,"  
  
I looked at the poor woman. Her lip was busted and she could barely open her eyes due to the large bruises sitting on them. She refused to let go of her arms and I vould see that she was trembling.   
  
"Will you, Siyeon?" She whispered, slowly blinking as she tried to love closer to the steel bars.   
  
"Why would I?" I sighed,"I need money but I won't stoop that low,"   
  
She stifled a soft and weak laugh, "You're nice. I really was wrong...,"  
  
"Nonetheless, i'm still a police officer and you're still a criminal," I responded, keeping my posture straight, "We're nothing like friends. I'll get that clear for you,"   
  
She nodded, "I know,"   
  
I thought that it was the best time to ask her about what she meant by _us._ So I did, and she worriedly glanced at Youngho before replying to me.   
  
"We aren't well off," She began, swallowing hard, "People like us live in the darkest parts of the city with barely anything to survive,"  
  
I flinched as I waited for her to continue and explain further.   
  
"My older brother worked hard to fund my education, and everything was well. Until...," She paused, looking up to meet my eyes, "Say, how many officers have I killed in the document?"   
  
"You killed three," I replied, my facial expression turning bitter as I answered her question.   
  
"...We lived in the mountains, and we became an easy target," She continued, "One day, police officers stormed into my home and shot my parents. My older brother helped me get to safety, but they found us and they shot him next,"  
  
I saw tears in her eyes threatening to fall as she held herself tightly. I felt sad for her. How could we do that? I couldn't tell myself to believe it, I needed more proof but Handong herseld is just enough. She lost her family because of us. Man, I wanna quit so bad.   
  
"I sought revenge and...I managed to kill one of them," She added. Her face turned into a bitter expression, "But I was only able to kill one,"   
  
"Your records said you killed three," I exclaimed, blinking and doubting myself and everyone who works here.  
  
"That's because they want to drag me back here, " She hissed," I couldn't bring myself to kill them. I want to but I couldn't. And somehow they found out that I was the one who committed the murder so now i'm thrown in here. Then for the second time. Then the third..,"  
  
  
God, I wanted to help her so bad. I felt so sad and frustrated for her. The look on her face said everything. Sure, she killed someone. But that someone was the one who killed her family. She wouldn't be able to get justice for them since the agents of justice themselves are the ones who went stray.   
  
"It's as if they want me to rot in here," She sobbed, clutching the cloth of her shirt, "I served my jail time, okay?"  
  
"Bora, i'm...," I huffed, biting my lip.   
  
"Don't trust her," Youngho warned, putting his hand on my shoulder. He wore a stern look on his face as he shook his head. 

  
  
  
We stood there in silence, thinking about what words to say next. We were all so lost and only Bora's soft sobs were heard. I let out a sigh, "Bora, i'm so sorry,"   
  
"You're not like them, right?" She cried, shaking her head, "I'd be disappointed if you are,"   
  
"I'm not, don't worry," I replied with a small smile, "I guess we're kind of alike,"   
  
Her gaze pierced through my eyes, looking at me expectantly as if she wants to hear the whole story.   
  
"I live in a pretty beat up house in a cheap district a few minutes away from here," I chuckled, "I need this job for a living,"  
  
It was that time when Yubin's voice burst through the hallway, "SIYEON! SIYEON!"  
  
She was a mess and her eyes were wide as fuck. She was running fast, and then she came to a halt right in front of me.  
  
"You have a call from your mom," She panted, frantically handing me the phone.   
  
"Mom?" I called out. Her voice was trembling and her breaths were labored; she was crying,"Mom, what's wrong?"   
  
"Jiwonie and Mingyu," She panicked,"They went out for a bit and-...t-they got into an accident,"  
  
My blood ran cold, "W-what?"   
  
"We're in the hospital right now, Jiwon needs immediate surgery," She explained, bursting into more tears, "Mingyu is fine, but Jiwon- oh God...,"  
  
"Mom," I said firmly even though my heart was breaking. I can't afford to lose Jiwon, no. Not again, "I'll find a way. Please trust me,"   
  
I then hung up, leaning against the wall as I felt my insides lurch. I let out a trembling sigh as I thought of all my options. My pay was docked, and it isn't enough for electricity, water and food. How much more for a surgery? The only option I had left was to take another job but my hours are already full with this one job.  
I stared at the ground, searching for an answer when Youngho grimly came up with an idea.   
  
"Lee, there's still an easy way to make money," He whispered, his eyebrows furrowed. And when our gazes met, I realized what he was talking about.   
  
I turned around away from Yubin and Youngho, my eyes landing on Bora's small figure. Her eyes widened in shock and fear as she looked at me.  
  
"Siyeon...," She mumbled, already moving away from me.   
  
"Bora," I shook my head, gritting my teeth, "I'm so sorry...,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Other Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon's decision, and a surprise

**Third Person's POV**  
  
  
With trembling hands, Siyeon unlocked the door of Bora's cell. Carefully slipping inside, her eyes landed on the poor woman cowering in fear.   
  
Bora held herself. Her gaze expectant as she hoped for Siyeon to change her mind. Steel cuffs tightly hugged her wrists, binding her to the wall with a long chain.   
  
Siyeon slowly walked up to her and grabbed her collar. Her eyes studied her, and she found out that Bora was clutching her side. It wasn't the first time she saw it, and it made her worry.   
Bora flinched at the contact, and writhed in pain; even the slightest movements felt like her life was being sucked away.   
  
"No," Siyeon cussed, shaking her head and gently removing her grip on Bora's collar, "No, no, no,"   
  
"Siyeon?" Bora squeaked out. Siyeon left the cell and put the lock back, then she started pacing.   
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," She cursed, her options were pretty much running low, "I can't do it,"   
  
"Siyeon...," Bora called out, her voice shaking, "Thank you,"   
  
Siyeon shook her head, slumping down the ground as she drowned in her thoughts. Time went by excruciatingly slow and painful for Siyeon. Youngho stood by her side, his eyebrows were furrowed as he took in the event that just happened.   
  
Soon, their shift ended and Siyeon urged Youngho and Yubin to go on ahead. Siyeon stayed behind, leaning against the steel bars of Bora's cell.   
  
"Hey," She began, her hands rightly gripping the bars, "I'm sorry,"   
  
"Don't be," Bora smiled, through it didn't quite reach her eyes, "If you had to, to save your family, then I...,"  
  
"I might just let you," She added, causing Siyeon to look at her in shock. Of all replies, she definitely didn't expect this one.   
  
Siyeon gaped at her, she then turned to face the woman. She leaned in, her face a few centimeters away from the steel bars as Bora returned her gaze with sad eyes.   
  
"I couldn't do anything for my family," She humorlessly chuckled, "My brother did all the work. I know how tough it is,"   
  
"Still," Siyeon replied, brows furrowed, "I can't bring myself to do that,"  
  
Bora's posture relaxed. She leaned against the wall, a genuine, small smile plastered on her face, "I'm sorry if I was a bit too harsh on you. I really thought you all are the same,"  
  
Siyeon grinned, "You said we're kind of alike, maybe we are,"   
  
Bora stifled a laugh, her smile quickly disappearing when Siyeon transformed her grin to a serious look.   
  
"I hope everything you said was true," She whispered, slipping her arm in between the bars. Her hand extended, "I'm here for you,"   
  
Bora eyes widened as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She shook her head, a grateful smile on her face. Bora then took the wolf's hand in hers, the smile never leaving her face.   
  
"I love physical affection," Bora stated, embarrassment taking over as she looked at her hand holding Siyeon's,"And talking. It keeps me sane,"   
  
"I'll talk to you," Siyeon replied, "But once I find out that you're lying, i'm going to have to stop,"   
  
"Don't worry, i'm not," Bora smiled, happy, as the warmth of Siyeon's hand radiated throughout her body. And honestly, she couldn't ask for more.

* * *

  
  
**Siyeon's POV**  
  
After my shift, I made a beeline for the hospital to check on Jiwon. I clumsily leapt off my bike as I sprinted to the reception's desk, immediately asking for Lee Jiwon's room number. Once the receptionist gave me the number, I bolted to the room.   
  
My mother wept in my father's arms, Mingyu sat at the corner and Jiwon was unconscious on the hospital bed. Bandages were wrapped around her lower body and an oxygen mask helped her breathe. There were bruises on her skin and her eyebrows were furrowed.   
  
"She got the surgery," My mother stated,   
wiping her tears,"But the fees...,"  
  
"I'll find a way," I assured her, moving on to hold Jiwon's hand. I gave her a small smile,"Jiwonie...stay strong. Unnie will find a way to help you,"   
  
  
My mom told me to check the bill downstairs, so I did. I had Mingyu come with me. Once I got hold of it, my heart sank and my blood ran cold.   
  
  
"This is...even more than all our house bills combined," I mumbled, unable to feel my heart rate rise.  
  
"Noona, I want to help," Mingyu stated. I would say no, but we need all the help we could get. So I suggested for him to get at least a part time job to help with the funds, and to my surprise, he was more than eager to.   
  
We went back to Jiwon's room, and my mom filled me in on the details. Apparently, Mingyu took Jiwon out biking. And while they were crossing the road, an SUV rammed against them. It caused Jiwon's hips to twist and dislocate along with a few other broken bones.   
  
I felt sick in my stomach. And judging by the look on Mingyu's face, he looked like he was blaming himself. I put my hand on his shoulder, giving it an assuring squeeze.   
  
Jiwon didn't look like she was going to regain consciousness anytime soon, causing the whole family to go back home. The doctors will inform us when she's awake, and we put our trust in them.  
  
After making sure that my whole family was alright, I made a beeline for my room. It was dark and I didn't bother to open the lights. Instead, I opened my window and stuck my head out, feeling the fresh, midnight breeze on my skin. 

  
  
I wanted to cry. 

  
  
I did everything I could; I pinched my cheeks, hit myself, kept my eyes open without blinking and a lot more. But they all failed. I silently cursed. You see, I lost the ability to cry. Ever since my older brother passed, tears never left my eyes. All I could feel was this huge ball of pain eating me up inside. Heck, I can't even smile for long nowadays.   
  
I need help, and I am well aware of that. It's just that everything has been so hard on me I can't even get my right amount of pay.   
I want to see an expert as soon as possible, but I don't think that'll happen anytime soon.   
  
I held my old camera in my hands, taking low quality photos of the scenery around me as I felt myself drowning in pain and grief for the nth time.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The next day, I went to work earlier than usual. And to my surprise, Yubin was already at the station before I even got there.   
  
"Siyeon!" She called out, jogging up to me, "How is Jiwonie?"  
  
I sighed,"Still unconscious,"   
  
I told her everything I could about Jiwon's condition. Of course I never failed to talk about the bill, but nonetheless i'm grateful that she is at least alive.   
  
"My friend is a manager at this fast food chain and she told me that they're currently hiring!" Yubin gleefully exclaimed, "I'll try to get you a spot!"   
  
"Thank you, Yubs," I smiled, "This means a lot to me,"   
  
"No problem, wolfie,"   
  
Soon, we bid our farewells and I went to Bora's cell with Youngho. The whole time, he was trying to comfort and cheer me up. The same goes for Bora; she attempted to make me laugh but all I could muster was a small smile like the one I gave Yubin.   
  
"Thank you, guys, really," I smiled, looking at both of them who had worried expressions on their faces, "But i'll be fine,"   
  
I also informed both of them that I won't be talking much. The main reason being payday. I wanted to showcase a good performance, thinking that maybe Handong will see and pay me in full. The other being myself; I was still drowning, it was as if everything wasn't in color. Thankfully, they supported my decision and I was grateful for Bora's presence since she kind of lightened the mood with her hilarious jokes Youngho savagely responded to.   
  
They were in the middle of bickering when we heard heavy footsteps heading towards us. There was a hush, and Handong emerged from the shadows.   
  
"Did I hear talking here?" She asked, a light smirk playing on her lips as she questioned us. I swallowed hard, avoiding eye contact when Bora spoke up.  
  
"What's it to you?" She snarled, "I could talk to anyone whenever I want,"   
  
"My, my," Handong chuckled, shaking her head as she stared down at Bora, "You're a brave woman indeed,"   
  
"Chief, I was just telling her to shut her mouth," Youngho defended. The statement was both half true and half false; he had enough of Bora's hilarious jokes. Sure, he told her to shut up but he definitely meant it in a joking way.  
  
Handong hummed before turning to me," Here's your paycheck. You might want to open it now,"   
  
Anxious, I opened the envelope. And then I felt my world crumble into pieces.  
  



	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug, desires and a good deed

**Bora's POV**  
  
My shoulders were tensed up and my eyes glued on that bitch, Handong as Siyeon opened up the envelope. I assume it's her paycheck and I unknowingly started to chew on my bottom lip as I waited. After a few seconds, the look on her face said it all.   
  
Siyeon's face twisted into a horrified expression. I saw her hands shake while her fingers counted her pay.   
  
"C-chief...," She shuddered, her breathing uneven, "This is just 50% of my normal pay...,"  
  
The Handong girl scoffed, a smirk appearing on her face as she dismissed Siyeon's complaint. Seriously, how could someone be this heartless? I know I murdered someone, but that was a quick way out. Siyeon had to endure her crappy boss's antics and she won't let the poor woman get away with it. 

  
  
How could someone be this cruel and manipulative? 

  
"Chief, please," Siyeon begged, getting down on her knees. I frowned. She doesn't deserve this; she shouldn't be doing this at all. She isn't at fault, she just wants the best for her family. Not gonna lie, I doubt she has been doing anything she wants at all. I could tell that she's prioritizing her family before herself just by the way she behaves. Siyeon trembled, "I really need the money for my sister's treatment, please,"   
  
"Then do your job properly," Handong snarled, kicking Siyeon's face which earned a gasp from us. She stifled a laugh before turning around and walking away. Once the coast was clear, I tugged on my chains to get closer to her. It hurt and it possibly left a few cuts on my wrists but that doesn't matter. What matters right now is Siyeon.   
  
"Siyeon!" I cried out, seeing Youngho help her up. Damn it, why am I so helpless?   
  
Siyeon looked up and met my eyes, they spoke of sadness and frustration. Her eyes were...blue and dark. I tried to come closer but my damned fucking chains are preventing me from doing so.   
  
"Is it alright if I don't speak to you until my next pay day?" She asked, her expression crestfallen. Yet she tried to pull up a smile which broke my heart.   
  
"Yeah, but...you could really use a hug," I replied, looking at Youngho, "Get these damned chains off of me,"   
  
He looked hesitant, "But...,"   
  
"You put these motherfucking damned chains on me so can you please get them off???" I snapped, harshly tugging on them, "I just wanna give Siyeon here a hug, is that bad???"   
  
Sighing from out sudden outburst, he went inside my cell and unlocked the chains, getting them off of me. I rubbed my wrists which were beginning to hurt. Then I made my way to the steel bars which are preventing me from getting into really close contact with Siyeon, and I pulled her closer.   
  
Then I wrapped my arms around her, snaking my arms in between the gaps so i'm able to do it.   
  
"Siyeon-,"   
  
Cutting me off with a shake of her head, she leaned into me, a sigh leaving her mouth.   
  
"I'll keep watch," Youngho stated, as he disappeared into the far corner.   
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. She chuckled, though it was a humorless one.   
  
"What can I do, Bora?" She asked me. I hid my surprise when Siyeon's hands made in contact with my own. She held them,"My sister is an adventurer, she definitely doesn't want to be stuck in a hospital,"   
  
This was my chance to be useful. I don't want it to happen to me, but I got no choice. She reminds me so much of what my older brother had gone through, so I opened my mouth and spoke,"Use me,"   
  
She turned to look at me, her hands not leaving contact with mine, "What?"   
  
"She'll pay you more if you hurt me, right? So d-,"  
  
"Bora, no," She shook her head, tightening her grip around my hands, "I won't. That's just...not right,"   
  
"But it'll get you the money you need...,"   
  
She shook her head once more. I didn't have any reason to, and I tried to hold back but my tears just started falling. Siyeon looked at me with a quizzical expression on her face, "Bora?"   
  
She just reminded me so much of my brother trying to help us survive. I tried to lean closer, but the bars are preventing me.   
  
"I know we aren't friends, but I really want to help you," I sobbed, looking at her eyes, "We probably would never be friends, but i'm here for you,"   
  
She leaned her head close, resting her cheek on the cold bars. And time seemed to freeze as she gave me a small smile. Her gaze softened while she caressed the back of my hand in a thankful and comforting manner.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered, turning away from me. I took this as another chance to wrap her in a comforting hug, so I did.   
  
Lee Siyeon, I really want to be your friend.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Siyeon's POV**  
  
When I stared into Bora's eyes, I realized how attractive she is. The way she talked to me was sincere and genuine; she really wanted to help me. I needed so much comfort right now, and she seemed to understand how I feel. I shut my mouth, hoping that the days ahead will be good to me.   
  
  
"Siyeon, you don't look happy," Bora told me. It's true, I find it hard to be happy. I can't even achieve my dream of becoming a professional photographer with my own studio. I can't even get my mom to accept my sexuality. Moreover, I can't even do my job properly.  
  
I felt Bora's small hands clasp around mine, I turned to look at her, "Yeah, i'm not," 

  
  
I'm really not.   
  
  
Once my shift ended, my eyes were heavier than usual. Definitely a bad sign that i'm overworked. I sighed again, turning to look at Bora.   
  
"Stay," She said, "Sleep here,"   
  
"I can't do that," I shook my head, looking at her expression full of wonder.   
  
"Do you have friends?" She asked, a grin on her face as she never broke eye contact with me. I nodded as a reply, and a huge smile formed on her lips,"Can I see my friends?"   
  
"If they want to visit you, yeah," I nodded, "But you'll remain here,"   
  
"Can you tell them to? They've just been really busy lately; I miss them," She chuckled.   
  
"Of course, what are their names?"  
  
"Kim Minji and Lee Gahyeon," She beamed. I stifled a small laugh when Bora began stuttering, trying to give me more details about the two. But the name Gahyeon seemed too familiar.   
  
"Is this Lee Gahyeon a computer nerd?" I asked, not giving a damn about what I sounded like since fuck. I just want to sleep.  
  
My question seemed to light a fire inside her, "Yes! How did you know?"   
  
I smiled at her, confident as I tried to suppress a yawn, "Don't worry, Bora. I'll get them to come see you,"  
  
  



	8. Things I Do For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-reunion, Siyeon's kindness and Minji's call.

**Siyeon's POV**  
  
I called to ask Yubin for help the first thing in the morning. Thankfully, it's her day off. She was more than eager to help when I told her about Gahyeon being Bora's friend. Let's say she got a bit too energetic than usual.   
Anyways, Yubin told me she's quickly meet Gahyeon and Minji and they'll all come visit Bora later on.   
  
"Thank you, Yubs," I sighed, smiling at her. She shook her head, chuckling as she waved goodbye at me.   
  
Time went by fast. And while waiting for Yubin, Bora never talked to me. She's a really nice person, huh? She focused on talking to Youngho, exchanging whispered punchlines and jokes which made me smile a bit. It was nice having a lively atmosphere at this kind of job where mostly, only death and anger resides.   
  
But something about Bora was off.   
  
It's like she's trying so hard to keep a conversation going, and I notice how she almost always spaces out. Sure, she didn't talk to me at all but it's the first i've seen her with this behavior.   
  
We waited for Yubin to arrive with her friends, and Bora stopped talking after a few hours. She sat on her bed, arms wrapped around herself and her chin was resting on her knees. Youngho put her cuffs back in fear of Handong catching her without them.   
My eyes were heavier than usual and I felt myself dozing off when I heard Yubin's voice echo throughout the hallway.   
  
"Siyeonie! I brought them!" I snapped my eyes open, frantically looking for her. I spotted Yubin in a lavender sweater and light denim pants. Behind her walked a woman in purple hair, wearing spectacles and a business outfit. Beside her is a shorter woman with reddish-brown hair and she took small, bouncy steps as she walked.   
  
I turned to look at Bora, she had her eyes wide open, anticipating her friends' arrival. I stepped aside her cell as her friends walked closer to it.   
  
"Minji? Gahyeon?" Bora choked out. She was trying to free herself from her chains as she tried to move closer to her friends.   
  
The purple haired woman made a beeline for Bora's cell and she quickly clasped her hands around the metal bars. I saw Bora move and pull on her chains from the corner of my eye. The other, shorter woman with pink hair followed suit, standing on her toes to get a better glimpse of Bora's current situation.   
  
"Bora unnie!" The shorter one called out, a smile on her face, "We're here!"   
  
I heard Bora ask Youngho if she could be free of the chains, and Youngho replied with a shake of his head. She then asked him about letting her friends in her cell, but that was strictly prohibited.   
  
"What do you mean it's prohibited?" The woman in spectacles asked, tilting her head to the side and her expression demanded an answer ASAP.   
  
"It's for your safety," Youngho calmly stated, "And we aren't allowed to open her cell for guests, our boss would get really mad at us,"   
  
  
"Minji, it's okay...," Bora reassured. It seemed like she stopped pulling on her chains for the time being.   
  
The shorter woman looked at me, her hands clasped together. She wore a pleading look on her face, "Please? Just this once...,"   
  
I shook my head in disagreement, earning a heavy sigh from the Minji woman. Yubin then stepped up, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows, "Siyeon, maybe just this once?"   
  
"No," I firmly replied. I wasn't going to put my paycheck and my job on the line just because of Bora and her friends. I care about Bora, I care a lot about her but I wouldn't go that far for her. I don't even know her that much, and we aren't even friends. And I have no intention of making her one.   
  
"But Siyeon," Yubin insisted, taking a hold of my hands. If she thinks that that tactic's gonna work, no it won't.   
  
"No. I said no," I replied, my patience running out with every word they say,"I'm not gonna put my job on the line for this. No. I need it so bad, so I won't,"   
  
"Siyeon come on! Just this once!" Yubin pleaded.   
  
I've had enough, "I'm not choosing Bora over my sister,"   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence which followed. Still, I have no regrets.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Third Person's POV**  
  
Minji grasped the bars of Bora's cell with her hand. Her patience was running thin because the two police officers not letting her in Bora's cell. Bora was in shackles; she's restrained. What Minji couldn't get was why they aren't allowed inside when Bora is bound to the wall.   
  
The shorter woman, Gahyeon, could only stare at the ground with a frown on her face. Bora sat on her bed, shoulders slumped and her fingers were playing with the chains.  
  
It broke Siyeon's heart, knowing that she isn't able to do anything.   
  
"What's with your sister?" Minji questioned. She looked at the wolf with angry but concerned eyes. Siyeon flinched, avoiding her gaze. She then proceeded to tell Minji (and Gahyeon) about the accident that happened to her siblings.   
  
Gahyeon's shock caused her to put a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry...,"   
  
"I don't need your pity," Siyeon ruthlessly replied, a bitter smile on her face, "I hope you can understand me,"   
  
  
"Fine,"   
  
Minji sighed, shaking her head. She turned to face Bora once more, a smile plastered on her face, "Hey, how are you?"   
  
"I'm...fine now that you guys are here," Bora smiled. Minji squinted, trying to get a better glimpse of Bora amidst the darkness.   
  
They conversed, and Gahyeon was giddy and she kept joining in every exchange between Bora and Minji. Minji and Gahyeon both made eye contact, and they had on the softest, biggest smiles as they turned to look at Bora.   
  
"Happy birthday, Bboya," They said in unison, earning a squeal from the latter.   
  
Meanwhile, Siyeon shook when she heard them greet the brunette a happy birthday. Her eyes were wide saucers and her gaze was fixated on the cemented, stained floor. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She internally fought herself; she tried to stop her kindness from overtaking. She tried to fight it off but her conscience and her good heart prevented her from winning.   
Defeated, Siyeon grabbed the keys from her belt pouch and unlocked the door to Bora's cell.   
  
All parties looked at her in surprise and confusion. It only took a few moments for Yubin to compose herself and gratefully smile at the wolf, "Thank you, Siyeonie,"  
  
"Just...hurry up," Siyeon huffed, stepping aside to let Gahyeon and Minji in.   
  
The two friends stepped foot inside Bora's cell after they asked Siyeon to open the lights. Siyeon did as she was asked, though the lights were still a bit too dim for their liking.   
  
"Swa-...Bora..?!" Minji gasped, her smile vanishing from view as it was quickly replaced by a horrified expression.   
  
She lightly took Bora's hand in hers she and carefully inspected the latter's face which was covered in huge, bruises. Minji continued to inspect every part of Bora's body, seeing the purple-blueish patches everywhere.   
  
"Bora, your ribs...," At this point, Minji had tears on her eyes. She tried to prevent Gahyeon from seeing but the younger was too persistent, "Who did this to you?"   
  
Minji only hoped that Bora hadn't been hurting herself.   
  
Bora opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself unable to. She was about to burst into tears when Siyeon and Youngho interrupted their conversation.   
  
"It's our replacements," Youngho explained, "They ruthlessly...did that to her,"   
  
  
Fury. It was written all over Minji's face, "What?! They're police officers aren't they?"   
  
Siyeon nodded in agreement, averting her eyes due to shame and embarrassment.   
  
"Then you...," Minji paused, glaring daggers at both Youngho and Siyeon. Her hands were balled into fists and her nostrils flaring as she cautiously pulled Gahyeon away from the officers.   
  
"Minji, no!" Bora shouted, pulling Minji back and rubbing the back of her hand to soothe her anger, "They're innocent. They never harmed me,"   
  
Minji looked at the bruised woman, and sighed in defeat. She composed herself, relaxing her breathing and she then pulled Bora into a gentle hug. She was careful to not hurt her.   
  
Bora took this as an opportunity to tell Minji and Gahyeon about how comfortable she is with Siyeon.   
  
"She's really nice, you know," Bora whispered, a smile on her face as she filled Minji in with her experience being under Siyeon and Youngho's care. Minji was still doubtful, but Gahyeon believed it all and she even went as far as teasing Bora.  
  
"So, which one of them caught your eye?" Gahyeon teased, a huge grin on her face.   
  
Bora raised an eyebrow, pushing Gahyeon away as a laugh escaped her lips. God, she has never been this happy ever since she was put back into this hellhole.   
  
"Come on! There should at least be one!" Gahyeon chirped, whilst Minji watched intently. She waited for Bora's answer. A light blush crept up into her cheeks, "Youngho is hot,"   
  
Gahyeon squealed, but it was cut short when Bora added a few remarks, "But we don't match at all. We're like total opposites,"   
  
The pink haired woman frantically nodded, excited for Bora's answer, "Then???"   
  
"I would really like to get to know Siyeon better. She's really attractive she makes me swoon just by looking at her. I would really like to see her without that low, messy bun on," Bora cheekily smiled, giggling a little when Gahyeon caught her blushing, "We're kind of alike, you know? She's working so hard for her family, and she isn't well off either. On top of all that, she's super nice,"   
  
"Ooo, someone's in love!"  
  
"Okay, that's enough," Minji rolled her eyes, snorting at Bora's short rambling about Siyeon.  
  
"Your time's up," Youngho stated, forcing on a tight smile.   
  
"I'll miss you both...," Bora pouted, her arms wrapped tightly around Minji's waist.   
  
"Bora, I want you to be safe, away from this abuse," Minji began. And for some reason, it tied a knot inside Bora's stomach.   
  
"And that's why i'm transferring you to another location,"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleading, a short, painful conversation between Bora and Siyeon, and Siyeon's plan

**Third Person's POV**  
  
Bora blinked her eyes countless of times. She couldn't believe what Minji had told her. The businesswoman was going to change her location, but what does she mean exactly?   
  
"What?" Bora swallowed, looking at her purple haired best friend. She was begging for answers, and she made sure to show it through her facial expression.   
  
"I can't have police officers abusing the shit out of you," Minji sighed, furrowing her eyebrows, "Which is why you can't stay at this place anymore. Maybe go back to Changwon?"  
  
Bora couldn't believe her. She just finished gushing about the police officer guarding her current cell.   
  
"Minji, no," Bora frowned, shaking her head, "No,"   
  
"You can't change my mind, Bora. If I can't bail you out, I can at least prevent you from getting abused,"   
  
Bora felt tears sting her eyes, and then she looked at Siyeon who was surprisingly looking back at her with the usual tense gaze.   
Minji walked out of the cell and out of the station followed by Gahyeon. Siyeon proceeded to lock the cell once again, but she paused right after turning the key. She looked up, and was met with Bora's glistening eyes.   
  
And for some reason, she smirked.  
  
"Happy now, Singnie?" She mocked, though her voice was audibly trembling. Siyeon blinked her eyes at the new nickname, though she decided to not pay attention to it.   
  
"Happy? Never," Siyeon briefly replied, now twisting the key to lock the door. She proceeded to look at Bora in the eye. The woman looked like she would cry any second, earning a frown from Siyeon.   
  
"I'm gonna be away from you now," Bora humorlessly chuckled, "I mean, good for you. I guess...,"   
  
"Do you want me to say, 'no, don't go'?," Siyeon huffed. She wasn't gonna lie, she felt soft for Bora. She wanted to come in and comfort her but she can't. Not when she's a police officer and Bora's a criminal serving her time in prison. Well...even though she was just forced back into prison without even committing a crime.   
  
"Why are you so nice, yet you're also an ass?" Bora questioned, sighing as she burst into tears, "I don't wanna go,"   
  
  
"I know," Siyeon sighed, turning to look at Yubin, "Not going yet?"   
  
Yubin shrugged, "Siyeonie, I think you should be true to yourself just this once,"  
  
Siyeon sighed again, looking back at the sobbing Bora. She was too deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Yubin leave. Youngho stood at the corner, and Bora's cries were the only thing heard in the hallway. Youngho decided to give the two some privacy; he assumed that the two have some sort of unexplainable bond so he decided that they talk it out.  
  
"It's bad and unfortunate," Bora started, muffling her sobs using her knees, "I got attached to you even though I know I shouldn't,"  
  
Bora let out a string of curses, causing Siyeon to sigh and reopen Bora's cell. She went inside and sat on the space right beside her.  
  
"I do care," Siyeon sighed, taking ahold of one of Bora's two hands, "I just...can't do anything about it,"   
  
"Would you at least accept me as a friend?" Bora squeaked out, looking at the police officer with hopeful eyes. Her eyes drooped when Siyeon shook her head as an answer, "Why not?"   
  
"I can't be friends with a criminal, Bora," Siyeon apologetically said. She gave the shorter's hand a gentle squeeze while she avoided the latter's gaze, "My family doesn't allow it,"  
  
"Does that mean you'd want me to be your friend?"   
  
Siyeon merely nodded as a reply. And it was enough for Bora to shove herself into Siyeon's arms and break down. The wolf stiffened up and Bora noticed this, causing her to look up at Siyeon with worry in her eyes.   
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have...," Bora gulped, embarrassed by her actions. Yet Siyeon shook her head and offered her a small smile.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just not used to receiving affection,"   
  
Bora nodded as she slowly wrapped her arms around Siyeon's waist, hugging her, "Won't you hug me?"  
  
Siyeon apologetically smiled, "I find it hard to,"   
  
"I'll look forward to the day when you can hug me then," Bora smiled, closing her eyes.   
  
Siyeon swallowed, "I'll see what I can do,"  
  
Bora took this chance to play with Siyeon's hand; something she always does with her friends. Bora loved to show affection with the tiniest actions. Sometimes, she would play with Minji's hair or she would hilariously argue with Gahyeon. She loves spending time with them, and she made sure to show affection in any way possible.   
  
Kim Bora hates the police. She carries a grudge against them and she used to swear that she would annihilate them all. Her anger grew so much it caused her to seek vengeance for her family. It was also the sole reason why Bora ended up behind bars.   
  
Yet here she is, finding comfort in the presence of a police officer.  
  
She lightly chuckled at the irony. Perhaps Siyeon unknowingly taught her a few things. The wolf was different. She wasn't like any of the other officers who craved for more power and money.   
  
For some reason, Bora thinks that Siyeon craves happiness.   
  
She always saw the wolf in an exhausted, stoic expression. She rarely smiles, and if she ever does, it doesn't quite reach her eyes.   
Maybe she was just faking it. Maybe she was just too tired. But Bora could feel a deep connection between the two of them, and it made her want to stick by the police officer's side. She wanted to know more about her. She wanted to know her hobbies, her dreams, her favorite band, color, food...   
  
  
But it seems like it won't happen anytime soon.  
  
  
"Hey, cheer up," Siyeon grinned, standing up. Bora's hand never let go of the wolf's, and she felt her eyes sting with tears once again.   
  
"Oh...," Was all Siyeon could say when she sees Bora burst into tears. She always found comfort whenever her father patted her head, so she tried it on Bora. She hoped that the short woman would feel even just a bit comforted, and Bora indeed feel even more than comfort.   
  
She felt warm and fuzzy, and it felt like home.   
  
"Don't worry," Siyeon reassured, her hand patting Bora's head as the latter looked at her with wide, expectant eyes, "I said i'll see what I can do, and i'll my best,"   
  
Siyeon gave her a wolfie grin before removing Bora from her cuffs. The police officer then turned around and walked out of the cell. She felt a bit claustrophobic in there, she had to get out as soon as possible.   
She also told Bora that she will be getting the inmate's lunch soon.   
But before she went, she paused and smiled at the brunette.   
  
"Happy birthday, Bora," Siyeon greeted, winking at her, "Don't be sad, it's your special day,"   
  
She walked off, and Bora could swear that she felt her heart flutter at the officer's actions.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Siyeon's POV**  
  
I slipped in a cupcake for Bora's lunch as I went to get my own food. I settled with just a single piece of hamburger for my lunch. I could just grab a cup of coffee from the station cafeteria.  
I walked back to the station while munching on my hamburger. I then made a beeline for the cafeteria for my coffee. Once finished, I returned to Bora's cell.   
  
When I arrived, I saw her beaming a huge smile at me. She took light steps as she walked to me, I gave her my neutral, confused look.   
  
Ah...Kim Bora is really pretty.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. Then she proceeded to slip her arms in between the arms and pull me in for a hug. I swallowed and I held my breath due to the awkwardness I was feeling.   
  
"Thank you," She softly whispered, and I swear I could feel her tears on my neck. I lightly patted her back, pulling away since i'm running out of air. She had this soft, grateful look on her which made me feel so sad.   
  
It made me sad that she's leaving, maybe we could've met under better circumstances. Maybe we could've met before her life started to go downhill.   
  
And maybe, we could've been really good friends.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
I quickly left the station after my shift. I was hurrying up to go visit Jiwon. My father stays there to keep watch on her so I could visit, while Mingyu and my mom went back home to sleep. I slowly opened the door and peeked before setting foot inside. My sister was awake and she had a weak smile on her face.   
  
Did something go wrong?   
  
I sat on the stool right next to her bed. Taking her small hand in mine, I smiled at her and stroked her forehead. She leaned into my touch, and then she spoke.   
  
"I want to get out of here," She coughed, looking at me with a frown on her face, "Unnie, I want to go back to school,"  
  
"You'll be out in no time, okay? Unnie will find a way," I reassured, ignoring the growing hurt in my chest, "I promise you that,"   
  
I told her that for now she would be dropping out and transferring to another school which allows its students to be homeschooled. That way, she wouldn't be left behind and could still be with her friends for the next school year.  
  
  
She smiled at me. And it was the biggest smile i've ever seen her give me, "Thank you, unnie. Really. You're the best,"   
  
I chuckled, "Go to sleep, kiddo,"   
  
With that, she closed her eyes and I lay, sitting on the stool, right next to her. She was leaning on me, and I made sure to give her warmth since I figured that her thin, hospital gown and her fine blanket wouldn't suffice.   
  
I was in the middle of dozing off when my father spoke to me, "Siyeonie, shouldn't you be going home to rest?"  
  
"It's fine," I groaned, "I wanna rest here,"   
  
I had my eyes closed the whole time. He probably nodded, since he let me be. And since I stayed with Jiwon, I slept pretty heavily. Something which I haven't done in years.   
  
The next day passed by quick. Bora seemed cheerful than usual at first, but not anymore when Youngho broke the news that she was going to be transferred by the end of the week.   
  
"If I complete my sentence, would you accept me as your friend?" She sadly asked with an unreadable expression. Though I could see that she was fiddling with her fingers.   
  
I gave her a small smile, "I'll consider it,"  
  
The day was long, but it felt quick for me because of the conversations I shared with Bora. Youngho always offered to keep watch just in case Handong might be roaming around, and I am forever thankful for it.   
I learned a lot about the woman behind bars. I found out that she hated cheese, which I found funny since me myself also had trouble with the product; I couldn't say _cheese_ properly for heavens' sake.   
  
"Singnie, do you have a dream?" Bora, out of curiosity, asked. She was sat on the ground, right next to the steel bars where I stood on the other side. I let out a hum before replying.  
  
"Photography," I grinned. And I felt a pang in my chest, yet I brushed it off once more, "I'm actually saving for a new camera. I want my own studio someday,"   
  
"What made you become a police officer, then?"   
  
I paused, completely masking my emotions, "My mom wanted me to be one,"   
  
"And photography?"  
  
"It started as a hobby I used to do with my dad," I smiled, thinking back at the memories before my dad passed, "Now I love it. And I want it,"   
  
I heard Bora shift behind me, "I wanted to be a lawyer, but that's impossible now. So maybe i'll just build an orphanage for neglected kids...,"   
  
  
I'm still a bit skeptical, but whenever we have conversations like this, the more I want to believe that Bora is indeed innocent.   
So when break time came, I made a beeline for Handong's office.   
  
It was a risk, but a few questions about Bora won't hurt, right? I have to milk the answers out somehow...  
  
And I will do just that.  
  


* * *

**A/N: i guess i should start writing notes. yall ready for lose myself??? my wallet surely isnt :"D**

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Goodbye, My Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon's encounter with Handong, and parting words with Bora

**Siyeon's POV**  
  
"So what brings you here, wolf?"   
  
Handong smirked, her elbows resting on her desk. Her head was cocked to the side and she innocently looked at me as if she's the nicest person in the whole world.   
  
"I have some questions about Kim Bora," I swallowed. My palms were sweaty and my knees were shaking. I probably look like a cowering wolf but that doesn't matter now.   
  
"Go on, shoot," She confidently gestured at me to come at her with my question.   
  
I took a deep breath. It's now or never, I should know. If Bora is lying, i'll feel very bad and betrayed. Even though it's gonna be my fault for putting a little faith in her. If she's not, then i'm really looking forward to being her friend after a few years.   
  
"Was she framed?"  
  
The next few moments passed by in complete, awkward silence. Handong never bothered to say anything after she asked the question, and it just made my stomach churn.   
  
With a sigh, she stood up and paced around the room, "What has she told you?"   
  
"Just...please answer,"   
  
"And what if she was?" Handong turned to me, smashing her hands down her desk and she looked at me with intimidating, fierce eyes, "What would you do about it?"   
  
"N-nothing," I stuttered in fear, "Just asking, that's all,"   
  
"She was like a lost puppy," Handong chuckled, and I could feel the malice in it," She killed my most precious senior, she'll have to pay for that,"   
  
"So...it's true? She's innocent?" I asked and Handong merely replied with a sly nod.  
  
"She killed my mentor...so she'll pay with her own life," An evil smirk formed on Handong's lips, "As for the other two officers, I killed them,"  
  
  
"You killed them...then you made it seem as of Bora did it?" I gulped. This was too much for me to take in; I didn't know Handong was THAT evil.   
  
"Yes I did,"   
  
I was frozen in spot. Handong is capable of killing people. She's capable of killing her employees. She's capable of killing ME.   
  
I unconsciously took a step back. I was in fear for my life. I begged myself to just turn around, run and forget any of this encounter ever happened.   
  
But my body said no.  
  
I trembled. My knees shook and my palms were sweaty as I mustered up the courage to say something.  
  
"That's just...w-wrong!"  
  
I mentally cursed myself and I could see Handong's mood shift. I fucked up. I fucked up real bad and there's no way to reverse it.   
She seemed to be opening a drawer from under her desk in silence. 

  
  
At least say something, please. 

  
  
  
"Turn around, my underling," She smirked, gesturing for me to face the polished, white wall. I slowly turned around, coming face to face with the concrete wall. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest as her next words sent shivers down my spine.   
  
"Make sure that you don't tell anyone of this," she huffed. And she spoke with a deeper voice than usual, "And if you do...," 

  
  
**_BANG!!!_ **

  
  
I shut my eyes closed, thinking that she shot me. But I never felt any pain, so I opened them again. And to my surprise, a hole was bore on the wall a few inches away from my head.   
  
"Now scram,"   
  
I bowed, then I bolted out the door. What the fuck just happened? My legs finally gave out and I just shook on the ground. I felt nauseous and very uncomfortable, but there was no one to help me at this time.   
  
I shook my head and I just tried to calm myself down, even though I know it won't have much of an effect.   
That encounter made me even more fearful of Handong. I can't even think about what would happen if I got shot right then and there.   
  
I can't die here. Not now, not yet.   
  
And not until my family's well off.   
  


* * *

  
  
I returned to Bora's cell after, though my hands were still trembling and sweaty. Youngho noticed my pale face and furrowed eyebrows and he asked about it, but I decided to brush it off.   
  
I looked at the woman behind bars, and I saw her standing in front of me with her arms wide open.   
  
"Need a hug?" She quietly asked, and her gaze never left mine. When I gaped and didn't reply, she sighed and a teasing grin formed on her lips,"You're losing your charm when you frown like that. It sucks, I like seeing your smile,"  
  
I shook my head no, I can't risk anymore. I can't. With a small pout, Bora's arms returned to her sides.   
  
"I'm just here," She smiled, retreating back into the darkness of her cell.   
  
If only I was brave enough, I would've confronted Handong and let Bora out. But i'm not. I'm a coward, a pussy, a lost puppy. And i'm not doing anything to fight it. I can't be strong nor courageous, and I hate it. 

  
  
I fucking hate it.   
  


* * *

  
  
I arrived home with Mingyu after a short conversation with Jiwon. She cried in my arms. She expressed her desire to get out as soon as possible and to be able to walk again.   
  
But we know that's not possible unless her hospital bills are paid.   
  
Biting my lip as I turned the key to open my locked drawer, I started having this heavy feeling in my chest. I know what to do, but my heart us telling me to stop and not do it.  
  
But I have to.   
  
I stared at the small pile of cash I gathered ever since I started having a job. They were kept together by a thin, rubber band and a masking tape where _new camera_ is written on it.   
I grabbed the cash with my hand and started counting. I actually saved up quite a lot, but sadly it has to go now. It's actually enough to pay the remaining of Jiwon's hospital bills.   
  
My younger sister can finally go home. She can finally learn to walk again, and she can meet her friends back at home.   
  
After I removed the tape, I placed the cash in a small bag. Then I made my way back to the hospital to pay.  
I blankly stared at the counter while the cashier counted my money. That was it. After years of perseverance, it was all for nothing. Well, i'm really glad the money I saved for my new camera ended up helping my beloved younger sister. It's just that my future is now crushed.   
  
Without the money to buy a new camera, I wouldn't be able to do freelance photoshoots on my day offs. I wouldn't be able to save for my own studio. I wouldn't be able to finally become the professional photographer i've always wanted to be.   
  
I'll forever be stuck as a police officer, a job that isn't for someone like me.  
  


* * *

  
  
Days passed by quickly and the day where Bora would be transferred came. I went to her cell, handcuffs in hand as I prepared myself for another loss in my life.   
  
She's getting transferred back to Changwon, her hometown. And I could never visit her there. Heck, I don't even know how to contact her. Moreover, her friends might not be able to visit her.   
  
"Singnie?" She squeaked. She was beaming a soft smile at me, and it made my heart ache even more.  
  
"Yeah?" I silently asked, cocking my head which made her stifle a laugh.  
  
"Thank you for everything,"   
  
I scoffed, looking away to hide my expression from her, "Don't get so emotional,"   
  
I felt something cold and soft wrap around my hand. And before I knew it, I intertwined my fingers with hers.   
  
"I wish we could've at least been friends," She choked out. Her voice started to tremble. I assumed that she was starting to cry, and I was right.  
  
"We can't," I coldly replied, staring right into her glistening eyes as I felt her hand squeeze mine.   
  
"In another life, maybe," She painfully grinned, tears finally spilling down her cheeks, "In another life, Singnie, maybe we could've been friends,"  
  
"Or maybe even best friends,"  
  
Best friends with Bora.   
  
Going to the karaoke bar late at night with Bora.  
  
Wasting ourselves with alcohol while we did embarrassing, hilarious shit together.

  
  
Fuck.

  
  
I wish we already lived in the other life. I want it so bad. I really do.   
  
But we both have to wait for another life. Maybe reincarnation is real. Maybe we would be reincarnated as normal students, as normal people.   
  
When that time comes, maybe we could get to share a pepero stick. Maybe we could steal each other's food. Maybe we could pull off the funniest pranks.   
  
Maybe being with Bora is another dream of mine. Maybe doing all those hilarious shit with her is just another dream of mine.

Maybe Bora IS my dream. 

  
  
But that's just another dream which is never going to come true.  
  
I shook my head free of thoughts, I felt my eyes sting. And for a moment, I thought I was finally going to be able to cry.   
  
But the tears never came, they never spilled.  
  
They just sat there, glistening my eyes and never freeing themselves. And no matter how hard I tried to push them off, they never budge. 

  
  
"I always dreamt about being really good friends and doing random shit with you," I confessed, a bitter laugh unconsciously leaving my lips.  
  
"Yeah? What kind of random shit did we do?" She was smiling, and I could only see at her from the corner of my eye.  
  
"A lot of shit," I replied, finally turning to look at her.  
  
We stood there in silence, gazing at each other's eyes as a small frown slowly formed on our lips.  
  
I sighed, lifting the key to open the cell door, "Bora, it's time for you to go,"   
  
And at the moment I turned the key, a loud explosion interrupted us.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: i'm back! :"D**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Impossible

**Third Person's POV**

The ground shook in sync with the loud explosion, causing the three to double over as adrenaline filled their system. They each looked around in shock and confusion when both Youngho and Siyeon's pagers buzzed to life. 

"A fire has broken out at the lower level. Evacuate as much prisoners as you can but leave those who are already in private cells," A robotic, static voice commanded. Both Youngho and Siyeon made eye contact, nodding their heads at each other.

They both knew that had to leave her.

"You're leaving?" Said Bora, whose eyes were already stinging with tears. She grasped the hem of her shirt, hoping for the tears to recede. 

There was silence. A very uncomfortable and tense silence. Bora closed her eyes, knowing the latter's answer through the silence. She sunk further into the darkness of her cell, back meeting the cold wall. Outside, the noise of boots dragging across the floor slowly faded as the officers hurried to the lower levels. 

"It's fine. You're fine," Bora reassured herself, "Siyeon is nothing, okay? She's nothing," 

Part of her blamed herself for wanting more. Part of her blamed herself for having a crush on the police officer. Part of her said that it was alright, and that Siyeon wasn't important.   
She solemnly rubbed her arm as the tears freely streamed down her face. She wanted out of that rotten jail cell and back into her best friends' arms. She drowned in her own thoughts, thinking about nothing but her best friends. 

_Gahyeon...Minji...._

* * *

  
Siyeon ran alongside Youngho, yet as they ran farther away from Bora, Siyeon's pace slowed. Youngho noticed this as he came to a stop, cocking an eyebrow at the woman.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly looking at the latter.

Siyeon huffed as she turned around, her eyes glued to the staircase they both came from. The mere action alarmed the man, shaking his head at the wolf. Hesitation was evident in her body language and he didn’t miss it. Siyeon chewed on her lip and she fidgeted with her fingers; she was contemplating. 

“Siyeon, no,” 

The wolf looked at up him in annoyance, ”She’s innocent.”

"Still.”

Siyeon let out a frustrated huff, swallowing her frustrations as she left the thought behind her. She started walking again. Youngho let out a sigh of relief, soon following the wolf just as their pagers once again buzzed to life.  
The same, static voice informed them to prioritize the security room it has been breached. Siyeon stopped once again, this time, she was hopeful. The security room getting breached means that the cameras stopped working, right? She took a shaky, deep breath before turning on her heel, bolting back to where she came from. 

Youngho screamed after her, but Siyeon was too distracted to even hear him. Defeated, he sighed and hoped for the best as he took off to the security room. 

Back at Bora’s cell, Siyeon’s pants were heard throughout the silent hall, causing the small woman to perk up. She grasped the metal bars of her cell, brown eyes looking for a certain wolf clad in blue. She heard heavy footsteps approaching and they seemed to come from black, leather boots; the pair which Siyeon wears. 

“Hello?” She called out, trying her luck in case the wolf answers. The footsteps grew louder and heavier until Siyeon loudly stopped in front of the cell door, panting.

“Bora,” Siyeon huffed, catching her breath as she fumbled with the keys. It took her some time before the right key was isolated from the others. 

“Listen,” The wolf started ,”I’m gonna do something really stupid. Follow me and don’t do unnecessary things,”

The short woman was still processing what Siyeon had just said, nonetheless, she agreed. It wasn’t like she had a choice anyway, and she was pretty much eager to stay close with her…crush. Though she made sure to not do anything which would put the police officer’s career in danger. And that includes keeping her feelings to herself, and herself only. 

“Come on,” Siyeon beckoned, tightly gripping Bora’s wrist as she briskly walked down the stairs. Bora’s legs felt like jelly, it’s been a while since she last walked around. 

They went down flights of stairs until they reached a hallway coated in pink. Siyeon frantically looked around, spotting a cream colored door with patches of scraped paint on it. She then turned to the shorter woman, her expression stern.

“I’m gonna need you to hide in here for a bit,” Siyeon sighed, opening the door and urging Bora in, ”Don’t worry, no one comes in here,”

Bora pouted in response, her eyebrows furrowing as she crossed her arms, “Are you serious?”

“Listen, I’m gonna get you some clothes so you could disguise yourself,” The wolf explained, looking around at the same time to ensure their secrecy, “I’ll be back to get you before we know it,” 

“But I hate ghosts,” Bora pouted, nervously looking at the bathroom from the doorstep. 

“There are no ghosts there, Bora,” Siyeon scoffed, rolling her eyes with a grin on her face, “If there was one, I wouldn’t have brought you here,” 

“No,” Bora shook her head as she grabbed Siyeon’s hand, “It’s scary, don’t leave me,” 

“I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible,” 

* * *

**Siyeon’s POV**

I was really thankful that I got Bora out of her cell in time. An explosion occurred in the upper levels just where her cell was located. We inspected the area after the fire department arrived and extinguished the flames, and everything was charred. The same goes for the lower level, furniture and documents were burnt into pitch black ashes. It sent shivers down my spine thinking that Bora could’ve been a part of it.   
Shaking my head, I went to the female ‘s locker room which thankfully remained untouched and changed out of my uniform. I grabbed my stuff and also took out the oversized hoodie I kept in my own safe locker. I grabbed my beloved black cap and a mask along with it, then I snuck back to the bathroom I left Bora in. I mentally cursed myself for returning after a few hours when I said i’ll be fast. With a heavy sigh, I turned the rusty doorknob and pushed the door open, revealing a tiny Kim Bora sitting on the cold floor with a pout on her face.

Cute.

“You liar,” She pouted, puffing a cheek. I replied with a nervous laugh, handing her the oversized hoodie.

“Go change into this,” I told her, a grin sitting on my face, “I’ll be right outside,” 

And with that, I left the bathroom and firmly shut the door behind me. I made sure to be on lookout for other officers, if they catch me doing this, I’m toast. And I can’t afford to let that happen. So after a few minutes, I whispered for Bora to hurry up. I was getting restless with anxiety.

“Done!” She exclaimed, a little bit too loud to keep me calm, and opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

“Keep quiet! We don’t wanna get found out,” I whisper-shouted, scolding her. And right at that moment, we heard hushed voices and footsteps drawing closer to our direction. Panicked and unsure of what to do, I unconsciously pushed Bora back in the bathroom as I followed suit. Then I pulled her with me in a cramped cubicle, making her sit on my lap so the officers wouldn’t see her feet on the floor. 

My heart was racing and sweat was dripping down my forehead. I covered her mouth with a hand as I too shut my mouth closed when the door swung open. I could make out the voices of two different police officers entering the area. It felt like forever before they left, and only then I realized how panicked and close to Bora I was. Her hands tightly gripped on my shoulders as of she was clinging for dear life. And I didn’t realize how long I’ve been holding my breath. 

“We’re safe…for now,” I huffed, staring back at Bora’s eyes when she didn’t budge. 

“Hello? Earth to Bora?” I raised an eyebrow, and that seemed to do the trick. She quickly climbed off of me, crashing her head against the cubicle door in the process.

“Ow! Sorry! Oh wait, it’s a door,” She stammered, her hands on her head. I couldn’t hold back my laugh, it was too funny. Kim Bora, she apologized to a freaking door. 

“Stop it, let’s just go,” She frowned, playfully hitting my arm as she gestured to the door.

“I’ll go first,” I told her, the smile still on my face. I then opened the door, looking around to see if we’re in the clear. And when we were, I grabbed her hand then we briskly walked down the stairs. Work was over, and the media pooled in front of the station, hoping to catch a glimpse of the disaster. I mentally cursed, but I was prepared. I brought her to the fire exit, and just as I predicted, not much people were there. 

But there stood Handong at the far right corner.

“Fuck,” I hissed, once again panicked. I turned to Bora, taking in her appearance. She wore my oversized hoodie which looked like a full dress on her, the white sneakers she wore since she got detained, my cap which covered the top of her face pretty well, and a face mask. 

“I’ll distract Handong. Meanwhile, you act like you’re in a hurry and run away. Meet me in the nearest coffee shop, it’s painted a dark brown. You won’t miss it,” I sternly told her. She seemed hesitant, but after a little push, she nodded. 

I then left her side and made my way to the chief. When she laid eyes on me, her eyes formed into amused crescents.

“My one and only Lee Siyeon,” She greeted, a slight smirk playing on her lips, “I’m sorry about your love. She seemed to have burned into ashes,” 

“…She’s not my love,” I gently corrected, averting my eyes. Though we’re in the clear, she thinks that Bora isn’t alive anymore.

“You two seemed close,” She hummed, “But anyways, get some time off. You’ll need the energy tomorrow,”

I cocked an eyebrow, “Is there something happening tomorrow?”

She smirked. That smirk was the same smirk which froze me in my tracks, unable to move, unable to process. The same smirk which sparked fear inside me.

“I’m assigning you in the current incident's investigation. You're frying your brain starting tomorrow,” 

Then my blood ran cold.

* * *

**_A/N: hELLO-_ **


	12. Cold Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora running, inside of Siyeon's home, the cold night they shared and both Siyeon and Bora's feelings

**Bora's POV**

I ran as fast as I could. The adrenaline rush was painful and I had to quickly look left and right to see if I was going the right way. I haven't been outside in ages, everything looks new and unfamiliar. 

My legs felt like they were gonna give out, so I leaned against a brick wall as I tried to catch my breath. I panted, and when I looked up, I saw a sign painted in beige. I fixed my posture and turned to peek at the store which was a small, cozy-looking coffee shop.

Speaking of coffee shops...

Siyeon told me to meet her at one. The only clue she gave me was a small, brown-themed coffee shop.  
I let out a sigh, I guess it's best if I just stay outside and wait, right? But what if I get seen? Then Siyeon's effort would've been wasted.

I shook my head as I pushed the store doors open, immediately getting greeted by a staff. I awkwardly informed them that I wad just waiting for somebody, and thankfully, they left me alone. I sat at the very back of the shop, just a few tables away from the main door. 

I then adjusted my cap and mask to make sure that my face was well covered. I sat there in silence, in agony as anxiety started to build up. 

When was Siyeon going to arrive?

After some time later, I noticed the staff members giving me suspicious glances and it honestly made me sweat. I tried peeking outside to see if Siyeon was arriving, and to stop the suspicious glances im getting from the staff.

I can't get caught. I can't.

I sunk back into my seat, lightly chewing my lips and my forehead sweating. I keep looking up whenever the chime dings, signaling that the door opened. I looked at stranger after stranger, no Siyeon.

I started to grow frustrated. Did she leave me alone to fend for myself?

"Hey,"

I looked up upon hearing the familiar, husky voice. 

"What took you so long...," I pouted, though she couldn't really see it," I thought you left me,"

"Sorry about that," She briefly replied before sitting at the chair across me," Pick what you want,"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Pick what you want from the menu," She clarified. Does this mean I get to eat? 

"My treat," She added, a playful grin playing on her lips," C'mon, pick,"

I was stuck. I kept opening my mouth only to close it again. I was speechless; I didn't know what to say. 

"Bagel?" She asked, tilting her head," French toast?"

"Anything will do, honestly," I shyly replied. Man I am so not used to this," Anything except coffee,"

She gasped, putting a hand on her chest as if she was hurt," No coffee? Why?"

I shrugged," I never liked it,"

"Cruel," She feigned passing out as she stood up and walked to the counter, earning a soft chuckle from me. 

  
I want to know more about her.

  
Minutes later, Siyeon came back with a tray of French toast and two drinks. She took the cup with brown liquid in it, i'm guessing it's coffee.

"Eat up," She urged as she took a sip from her coffee, letting out a satisfied sigh after.

I picked up my drink and took a sip from it. To my surprise, I fell in love with it.

"Strawberry," I beamed, a huge smile on my face," I haven't tasted one like this in so long!"

I was overjoyed, tears prickling my eyes as I went to eat. I took big bites out of the French toast, and small sips from my strawberry milkshake. It was paradise.

And it felt better because I got to share it with Siyeon.

"Ready to go?" She asked, lightly shaking her cup. I nodded as a response, picking up my drink and following her to the exit.

She coolly mounted her rusty bike, giving me a look after a few minutes.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get on?" She asked with a blank expression.

Oh.

I quickly got on the backseat, gulping since I wasn't used to it. She said I could either wrap my arms around her waist or I could hold onto her shoulders. I went for the latter.

I wouldn't live 'til the next day if I had my arms around her waist. I can't.

Soon, she started pedaling and I could feel the wind on my skin after years of being holed up in jail. Without knowing, I closed my eyes as my lips formed into a huge smile. We rode in silence, the cars and pedestrians passing by in a blur. All I could feel was Siyeon, the wind...

And freedom.

* * *

  
We stopped in front of a beat up house. The wood was chipped and the paint was scraped off. I also noticed broken windows.

"Sorry, just try to make yourself at home," She awkwardly said as she got off the bike and opened the front door. I followed her as she entered. I took in the sight of a cozy, simple home. 

Siyeon beckoned for me to take a seat at the couch. It was not that soft, and it was squeaky as fuck. But i'm not complaining, this seemed like a loving home to me. Also, Siyeon disappeared off somewhere, coming back after a few minutes with a tall, lean guy.

And they look alike.

"So uh...Bora, meet Mingyu, my younger brother," Siyeon introduced, an awkward smile was on her face the whole time.

I waved at him, then Siyeon went to sit beside me as Mingyu went off somewhere. Don't they love vanishing off to places?

"So um," She began, her expression unsure," I kinda have a job for you,"

I blinked. A job? I asked for more details.

She said that her younger sister just came home from the hospital and she's unable to walk as of now. She needs someone to take care of her since Siyeon herself is busy with work, her parents tend to their own matters and Mingyu is going to start work soon. 

I stared at her pleading eyes, and she was really serious about this. Determined, even. So I put on a smile and declined her offer.

"What...?" She let out, looking completely disappointed.

"Hear me out," I sighed, keeping my voice to a volume only us can hear," I killed someone and i'm literally a wanted person right now. I don't know how you could tru-,"

She cut me off. Saying that she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. She was supposed to just try and beg for an early leave from Handong and care for her sister but this incident suddenly happened.

"Siyeon, that's a huge decision right there," I told her. She looked frustrated and I didn't want to see her like that so I agreed. But I told her that I need no payment. 

I wish I could do more, she looks like she really could use my help. She had this smile on her face but after she caught me staring, she turned back to her usual, cold looking self. Her walls were up again.

* * *

**Siyeon’s POV**

Once the door flung open, I abruptly stood up from the couch and faced my parents who just entered the house.

"Mom! Pa!" I exclaimed, clearly taken aback by my parent’s sudden appearance. I figured they weren’t here the moment I stepped foot in the house but I KNEW I had to hide Bora.

But I know I can’t.

  
"You're back so early...," My father observed, a small smile on his face. His expression grew curious once he saw the small woman probably trying to hide behind me with all the shuffling on my back.

"Who's this?" My mother asked, and my blood ran cold. 

I awkwardly tried to hide Bora, and fuck myself for stuttering as I tried to come up with a reason she can deem valid.   
My mother wasn't very welcoming when it comes to unwanted guests. Most of the "unwanted guests" being My own good friends. She wouldn't even allow Yubin, my bestest friend, inside. What more when it’s a complete stranger like Bora? Well, not really complete but you get me.

  
"Just trust me on this, mom," I huffed. Yep, that was all I could say. I sighed, admitting defeat the same time I plastered on a pleading look.

"You have one day," My mother strictly told me, causing me to flinch a bit. She then headed straight for the kitchen, my father shooting me an apologetic look just after she left. 

"What's your name?" He asked, a fatherly smile on his face as he took a seat on the sofa right across Bora.

"Hello, i'm Bora," The small woman flashed a smile which weirdly made me unconsciously blink twice. And her shaking hands with my father just made things even more awkward for me.

"Hello, Bora. Please, make yourself at home," He smiled before standing up once again to follow his grumpy wife.

Still panicked, I shot the small woman an unexplainable look. The adrenaline forced me to gently drag her into my room.

Then I began pacing.

"Wait here," I ordered, I couldn’t afford her saying no. Then I took off, running back down to talk to my parents.

I just hope it goes well.

* * *

  
I returned after a few minutes to a frowning Bora. She frustratingly told me that she really needed to call Minji, so I let her borrow my phone. I watched her as she took it and dialed her friend’s number. I had this look on my face saying that I don’t completely trust her.

She gave me a nod, and a small smile. So maybe she understood?

I feel stupid, but I feel like I was doing the right thing. Whatever is the right thing? I’m not so sure myself. 

I have absolutely no idea why I let a murderer inside my own home nor why I broke her out of jail. Bora was kind of still a stranger to me, and the constant overthinking made me really exhausted. 

Tired, I gestured for Bora to move over as the small woman was sitting on her bed. And when she did, I flopped down the soft, mattress. I shut my eyes closed, and I could only hear Bora on the phone with her friend and she sounded somehow upset. 

Then I heard the call end.

"Um, Singnie?" Bora sighed, lightly poking my shoulder. The nickname slightly making me chuckle. 

"What," I coldly replied, my eyes still shut closed. I couldn’t let her see that I was going soft for her.

Or not.

  
"Minji is away on a business trip and Gahyeon is away with her family...," Bora uncomfortably informed me," I don’t have a spare key to the house so I won't be able to go in,"

I didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I could tell it made Bora anxious so I decided to reply.

I’m not heartless.

  
"Singnie?" She called out again, deciding to poke my cheek this time, making me shudder.

"Stay here," 

I opened my eyes and was met with her flabbergasted expression; she had her mouth open and her eyes were wide as saucers. I caught a glimpse of the corners of her mouth slowly curving up to form a smile as I once again closed my eyes. She sat back down on my comfortable bed, earning a playful scoff from the me. 

I couldn’t hide my smile after all.

"There's a small mattress under my bed, use it if you're sleepy. I'm gonna rest," I yawned, making myself comfortable on my bed. 

I heard the mattress slip off from under my bed, then I heard a soft thump. I let out a chuckle as I tossed a blanket and a pillow to her direction.

“Ow! That hit me square in the face,” She whined, hitting my butt with the pillow.  
“Go to sleep,” I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her before drowning myself under my not-so-warm covers.

And soon enough, I fell into a deep, long sleep.

* * *

  
**Third Person’s POV**

Siyeon’s eyes slowly fluttered open. The room was dark, incredibly dark and it would maybe be a bit too silent if it weren’t for the muffled sobs heard from the floor beside her. The wolf let out a soft breath as she shifted to her side, slowly and cautiously peeking at Kim Bora. 

The blanket was tightly wrapped around Bora like a burrito and her hair was strewn all over the pillow. Siyeon could make out sniffles coming from the woman, so she reached out a hand to pat her.

Bora was shivering. 

Siyeon chewed on her lower lip, she then decided to quickly wrap her own blanket around the shivering chick. 

“I got you,” She whispered, trying to comfort the latter. Siyeon wasn’t very good with words especially at times like this. She made sure to tightly wrap the blanket around Bora, but she was forced to stop dead in her tracks when the woman looked up at her with red, puffy eyes.

“Singnie,” She sobbed, shaking her head,” I eventually have to go back there, right?” 

Siyeon just looked at her. Words didn’t seem to form in her mind, she just looked at Bora’s glistening brown orbs. Her mouth opening but no words were able to come out.  
She wanted to say something, but what?

“I miss them,” Bora sniffled, snuggling further into the blanket,” I don’t think I’ll be able to see them soon, I’ll have to return eventually, right?”

Siyeon wore a pained look on her face. She wondered when she would stop denying her positive feelings for the other woman, she felt her heart clench when those words left Bora’s mouth. 

“Not if your innocence was proven…,” Siyeon whispered, her eyebrows unconsciously starting to furrow in concern and worry. 

“But will it really be proven? Do we have time, Singnie?” 

Siyeon dropped her pride, everything, as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She enveloped her in a warm, comforting hug as she rested her chin on the chick’s head. 

“I’m not sure,” Siyeon briefly replie, her voice fading after with every word she spoke. She wanted to make Bora feel better, but she wasn’t sure how. Heck, she doesn’t know how.

“I want to get to know you,” She was trying hard to control her sobs, but the pain was too great to actually succeed in doing so, ”But if you hate me, it’s okay,”

“Are you ridiculous?” Siyeon hummed,” I literally let you crash here. I’m currently holding you too,”

“What if you just did it out of-,”

Siyeon shushed her,” No, I didn’t,”

The wolf came to terms with her own feelings, laughing at herself for running away from them. She held Bora closer, a soft chuckle coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

“I want to know you more too, Kim Bora,” 

* * *

  
_**A/N: a long one this time ahA! So does anyone wanna know my twt @? :3 yes or no and if yes ill reveal it next chapter.**_


	13. Hot Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bora's night with Siyeon, warm atmosphere, and Bora's bonding time with Siyeon's siblings going off without a hitch....or not?

**Bora’s POV**

I ended up sleeping beside Singnie that night. I couldn’t keep the pain in bay and the tears from falling and I ended up sobbing uncontrollably. I guess it woke Singnie up. Good for her though, she fell asleep whilst I couldn’t. I just lay down there, on the hard, thin mattress covered in a thin blanket thinking about shit I shouldn’t be thinking about.

My tears ceased after she told me that she wanted to get to know me. A huge weight lifted off my chest and I was suddenly keen for the future. That same night, Siyeon stayed there, holding me.

“I’m cold,” I told her, snuggling closer, “I hate the cold,”

“I know,” She coolly replied, her eyes soft,” Go to sleep,”

I shook my head. I didn’t want to sleep yet. When the time my eyes were betraying me came, Siyeon lifted me up and placed me on her bed. I gave her a puzzled look and she only laughed at me.

Oh God, I could listen to her laugh all day.

“It’s warmer on the bed,” She smiled, sitting down on the mattress I was on, and no way in hell was I going to let her sleep down there. I grabbed her wrist and shook my head no. I don’t know. I probably look like a mess since my hair was disheveled and all over the place. My face is probably swollen too.

And I guess that’s why she laid down right next to me.

“This won’t hurt, right?” I asked, cautious and afraid that I might push her away.

“Nah,”

And after a long time, I was able to finally sleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next day to an empty bed. It was just me and Siyeon was nowhere to be found. I’m, guessing she went off to work. I just hope everything goes well for her.

I laid my eyes on the bedside table to see a phone and a note stuck to it.

“ _Use this so you don’t get bored._

_-Singnie”_

I let out a soft giggle as I took the phone in my hands. I turned it on and checked the time; it was noon. Then I heard a knock at the door. I slightly opened it, taking a peek outside before opening it fully.

“Here’s your food,” Mingyu, Siyeon’s younger brother smiled as he placed the plate full of food on Siyeon’s desk for me to eat.

“Also, you could bond with me and my younger sister Jiwon,” He smiled, but I had to politely decline the offer. I would love to, but I can’t afford to do anything rash. Then I retreated back into Siyeon’s bedroom ate happily ate the food.

A good food after a long time of dried food feels amazing.

  
  


* * *

Hours passed and Siyeon was still not back home. I impatiently waited on her bed, glancing at the clock from time to time. Soon enough, it was midnight and still no sign of Siyeon.

I hope she’s okay.

Restless and worried, I quietly slip out of her room and out into the living room. It was dark and kind of eerie. Slightly panicking due to the cold, I went back to grab Siyeon’s blanket before going out into the front porch.

I sat on the floor, making sure to put the blanket over it before my butt makes contact with the ground. Thankfully, the wind wasn’t blowing at all, so it wasn’t that cold. Sighing, I looked up at the sky. It was really cloudy, though the moon could be clearly seen. I’ve always liked talking to the moon. I’m a pretty lonely individual, and my friends all sleep early, unlike me. I’ve also always believed that saying your wishes to the moon will make them come true.

I don’t know, the moon is comforting for me.

I leaned on the door as I waited for Siyeon’s arrival. Everyone already seems asleep around this time, and that led me to another question.

Does Siyeon always come home to no one? Does no one welcome her back home?

Just the thought of it brings tears to my eyes. That must be painful.

A few more hours passed and it was finally three in the morning. I felt myself start to doze off when I heard the sound of a chain rattling. I immediately rose from the ground, standing on my own two, wobbly legs as I made eye contact with Siyeon.

“Bora? Why the fuck are you out here?” She asked a little too hurriedly. She then chained her bike to the fence before running over to me and pulling me back inside the house.

“Are you cold? You are, aren’t you?” Worry was evident in her voice and it made me soften my gaze at her. I shook my head as a reply and she let out a sigh of relief. I then proceeded to take a good look at her face; she had bags under her eyes, her hair was still in that same messy bun, and she looked tired. REALLY tired.

“I waited for you,” I mumbled, hoping she would hear it even with the low volume.

“Why did you?” She cocked her head to the side, looking at me with furrowed eyebrows.

“I just want to,” I whispered, a pained sigh leaving my mouth. I didn’t know why it hurt, it just did, “Come on, let’s go to sleep. You must be tired,”

She shook her head, saying that she needs to shower and have some coffee first.

“What kind of coffee do you like?” I asked her, grabbing the sleeve of her uniform since she turned to walk away. She stopped, looking at me with a thoughtful gaze which seemed to last an eternity from my perspective.

“Creamy, but not too creamy. Not too sweet either, but not too bitter,” She chuckled, “It’s hard making my coffee, so I always do it myself,”

I nodded, happy with the answer. She then went to go to take a shower, and I wanted to do something for her. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a mug with her name painted on it, and a jar filled with coffee powder. I also grabbed the creamer and some sugar.

It’s time to make coffee for Siyeon.

I tried my best to make one fitting her description. My parents used to tell me that I make the best coffee ever. My dad likes black, my mom likes white and creamy. Minji and Gahyeon also tells me that I have a knack for being a barista.

With a smile on my face, I completed Siyeon’s hot cup of creamy, brown coffee. I don’t like coffee but I love making coffee. I just really hope that Siyeon would like it. I set the cup on the dining table and I sat on one of the chairs as I waited for her. Anxiety built up inside of my chest as time slowly passed by.

But before I knew it, Siyeon came back in new clothes, her hair was damp, and of course, let down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat; she looked so breathtaking. I felt my heart race, and so my dumbass panicked. I unintentionally grabbed her arm and made her sit down on a chair across from the cup of coffee placed on the table.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, then I accidentally blurted out the next few words, “I made this for you!”

I quickly covered my mouth and I could feel my face heating up, and turning red in embarrassment. I turned away from her, cursing my own loud-mouth while Siyeon heartily laughed on her chair.

“Join me,” Siyeon smiled, And I felt her hand on my shoulder and it was then that I realized she was standing right next to me. I peeked at her in between by fingers and gosh, she looks so amazing. My heart was racing so fast, even I couldn’t believe it.

I hated people like her, but she’s actually making my heart race.

“I’ll make you coffee too,” She offered, and it took every single cell in my whole body to come up with a response. I stammered, and I told her that I don’t drink coffee. To my surprise, she took it well and told me that she’ll just make me hot cocoa so I should just sit down and wait.

“You’re coffee’s going cold,” I stated, eyeing the cup on the table.

“I like to cool it off a bit first, “She explained, getting a cup and pouring cocoa powder in it. Soon, I could smell the sweet aroma of the chocolate drink mixing with the sweet but bitter scent of Siyeon’s hot coffee. And to be honest, it felt warm and comforting.

She placed the cup in front of me and I took a small sip after blowing some of the heat out. And it tasted really nice. I started to relax but when I saw Siyeon taking a sip from the cup of coffee I made her, I felt like lurching.

_Please like it…_

She beamed a huge smile at me, “This is the best,”

“I’m really glad you like it,” I smiled, chuckling, “This hot cocoa’s awesome too,”

It was for a brief moment, but we shared laughs and a few questions about each other. I was really enjoying her company we didn’t notice that it’d been an hour since we sat down. She told me to try and bond with her siblings since I’ll be taking care of her younger sister soon, which left me puzzled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay you,” Siyeon stated before standing up and stretching. She brushed her hair backwards and the sight I was hoping to see has finally happened before my very eyes. She looks even more beautiful, handsome, and she just left me speechless.

“Come on up, let’s go to sleep,” She chuckled, walking back up to her bedroom while I follow suit. She then flopped down her bred, eyes shut closed and body relaxed.

I watched her for a moment before finally poking her shoulder, “Singnie?”

“Mmm?”

“Good night,” I smiled, sitting down on the mattress to prepare myself for sleep.

“Come up here, it’s warmer,”

I smiled, letting out a soft, audible laugh before climbing up her bed and laying down next to her. She shifted so she was now facing me. Her mouth curved into a small smile, and her voice a husky whisper, “I almost forgot what it felt like coming home to somebody,”

“I’ll wait for you then,” I replied, whispering since I was getting sleepy, “Every night,”

“You don’t have to,” She sighed, her eyes fixated on mine. And for a few moments, we were locked up in a staring contest.

“I want to,” I smiled, “I got nothing better to do anyway,”

Then her eyes closed. I relaxed, about to fall asleep when I felt her hand on the side of my head, “I’m letting you in my walls. I don’t want to, but I want to, you know?”

“Regarding what I said earlier,” She continued, “Be careful, yourself. For both of us; we don’t know what might happen,”

I nodded, my brows slightly furrowing at the thought. I started to play with her hand to distract myself. It caught me off guard when she wrapped her hand around mine.

I knew I had to ask her about it once more, so I did. And it took a lot from me to just even get the words out of my mouth.

“Will she really attempt such a thing?”

She nodded as a reply, and I felt my stomach twist. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off, saying that she wanted to sleep. I took that as a sign that I shouldn’t be asking her any more about that thing so I closed my eyes and dozed off to sleep as well.

* * *

  
  


The next day, Siyeon was out the moment I woke up. I found extra clothes noted for me and a towel (also noted for me) so I took a quick shower before peeking out the door. Outside, I saw Mingyu beam a smile at me as he invited me to hang with him and his sister after breakfast. I remembered Siyeon’s words in my head so I agreed to.

But then a middle-aged woman stopped our interaction and looked at me with skeptical eyes. And then I froze in spot; it was Siyeon’s mother I was going to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: my twt @ is @suathesmol i do fanarts too!


	14. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it just isn't worth it.

**Siyeon’s POV**

_When Bora and I fell into silence, I suddenly dropped a warning which shifted the mood. I didn’t mean to turn the mood upside down, I just think that it had to be said._

_“If I don’t come back, take care of my family,” I whispered, a bitter laugh coming out of my mouth right after. Bora’s head perked up, tearing her gaze away from the cup of hot cocoa and into my eyes._

_“What do you mean?” Her eyebrows furrowed and I could see her fingers lightly scratching the cup, probably from worry._

_“If I mess up, Handong’s gonna…,” I trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence. But she urged me to go on with such a soft voice._

_“…end me,”_

_There was uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Bora stood up. She made her way to the chair right beside me, her small hands holding the cup, then she sat. She looked at me with such a concerned and worried face._

_“I left a note just in case,” I grinned, trying to laugh it off. But we both knew it was no laughing matter. My life was in danger on Handong’s hands, and I can’t afford to mess up. Maybe I’m scared. Maybe I was just preparing for the worst. But I would really prefer it if people know why I vanished._

_“Can I hug you?” She asked, a small, light smile on her face. I merely nodded as a response. I’m not used to physical affection or any of the sort since I never really receive them. And I also do not want to get used to it._

_Bora wrapped her arms around me as she proceeded to rest her head on my shoulder. I then unknowingly rested my head on her own. This was so comfortable I actually felt so relaxed. We stayed like that for a while in silence, then Bora decided to ask me more questions and I willingly answered. A few more laughs and hilarious jokes were shared before we once more fell into silence._

_I can’t wait to spend more time with her._

* * *

**Bora’s POV**

I stopped dead in my tracks when Siyeon’s mother eyed me from my head down to my toe with a skeptical look on her face. She had her arms crossed and I felt myself sink; I felt so small and so vulnerable. It was as if she would drag me out of her house any second.

“When are you planning to leave?” She questioned, her tone enough to send fear coursing through my veins.

“Mom, c’mon,” Mingyu visibly gulped as he ushered his mom to the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief, unconsciously placing a hand on my chest. It helps me calm down.

“Sorry about our mom,” A small voice chuckled. I turned to look at my side and I saw a girl about 16 or 17 sitting on a wheelchair, “She doesn’t really like guests,”

“Oh,” Was all I could manage to say. She must be Siyeon’s younger sister.

“Do you know basic algebra?” She asked out of the blue and it made me look at her with a quizzical expression. She had this small, welcoming smile on her face and I just noticed that her eyes resemble that of Siyeon’s.

“Yeah,” I briefly replied. She said she needed help, so I nodded my head and carefully pushed the wheelchair to her room. When I lightly closed the dolor shut, she let out a soft chuckle, “Why are you so stiff? Relax,”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, then I proceeded to sit on a chair right beside her desk. She took out a textbook and beamed at me, “I kinda need help,”

“Okay, where are you struggling?” I asked, leaning over to look at the textbook. My eyes roamed over countless of math problems and equations under basic algebra.My brain swirled for a moment until I was pulled back into reality by the sound of Jiwon’s laughter.

“Are you okay?” She chuckled, a cute smile on her face as I joined in the laughter. I apologized for the sudden spacing out I did, then I went to read the problems on her textbook.

I just hope my stock knowledge doesn’t fail me.

I fixed my posture as I gathered my thoughts, then I grabbed a piece of paper and taught her how to solve for this and that. Math isn’t my strong suit, but I could dig up a few information from the depths of my brain. She asked me questions and I was surprised at how quick I answered them. We worked quick, and she was done with her homework in no time.

I stretched my legs and my arms, craning my neck to look at the time. I immediately sat up straight seeing that we finished her homework in just 30 minutes!

“I knew I was right to trust you,” She smiled, “Siyeon unnie told me to come to you whenever I need help,”

She chuckled, continuing, “I’m actually really skeptical at first, but unnie doesn’t lie,” 

I relaxed in my seat, a small smile on my lips, “Yeah, I’ll just be here,”

“We’ll be best friends, I can feel it,” She laughed, beaming at me, “You’ll stay with me, right? Unnie said you will,”

I paused for a moment. Siyeon told her that? I haven’t even agreed to it yet. I made a mental note to ask her about it when she comes back.

Then I realized I haven’t eaten yet.

“U-uh,” I began, unsure of how to tell her that I needed to go for a bit. I ended up making weird noises due to the panic before I actually told her I needed to eat. She laughed hard. And I mean really hard.

“Bring your plate here,” She beamed before seeing me off. I quickly grabbed my plate and then I went back to Jiwon’s room. I silently gobbled on my food while she told stories about Siyeon.

This, I want to hear.

She told stories about how Siyeon cried when she got into trouble as a kid. It was when Jiwon was in third grade, she got into trouble with school bullies. Jiwon cried so much she refused to leave her room and it hurt Siyeon so much. Jiwon only got herself a scrape on the knee and it was enough to send Siyeon to tears.

I smiled, thinking how adorable Siyeon must’ve been. She clearly loves her family, I feel kinda jealous.

“You know, unnie worries me sometimes,” She said, laughing with a hint of bitterness, “She’s always away, and when she’s back home, she doesn’t seem like herself,”

“It’s like she’s a ghost,” She finished, laughing dryly as I walked up to her with my arms wide open.

“Hug?” I asked, wrapping my arms around her small body after she gave me a small nod.

“Suddenly, I’m emotional,” She sighed, letting out a deep breath, “I miss her,”

It was silent for a moment until I heard sniffles, then sobs coming from her, “I miss watching movies with her. I miss playing with her. I just…miss her so much. I want her presence back; I want my older sister back,”

“Jiwon…,”

“Can you tell her how much I miss her?” She asked, her voice shaking and her grip on my shirt tightened. I frowned, nodding my head as she thanked me. I need to help this family somehow…

* * *

**Siyeon’s POV**

The moment I arrived at the station, I was immediately dragged into the meeting room. Everything was colored in plain white and a bit of dirt. I was forced to sit on a wooden chair in front of a long ass table. At the very front stood a whiteboard and a few officers. Er, detectives, rather. They wore stern expressions as they waited for the room to fill, then they started.

My heart was pounding uncontrollably in my chest, brains are my weak point; I can’t think for shit.

They passed out blank papers and pens, then they started to discuss. My mind could barely follow, they discussed fast. And they discussed with ease. I’m sitting in front of real, professional detectives. Why am I even here? I’m not even in this division.

My hand raced to keep up with their words as I wrote notes down the paper. After what seemed like an hour of endless exchanges, we were off to leave for the site.

I would get to see the ashes of Bora’s cell.

It still smelled burnt and toasty, and the whole floor is basically unrecognizable. It felt freaky, surreal even. I used to guard this spot. My usual job took place here. But now this place is just an unrecognizable pile of burnt ash. I shuddered, but stood up anyway. Then I followed them upstairs, to the remains of the private cells. It still smelled burnt and toasty, and the whole floor is basically unrecognizable. We started to fan out, searching for clues that could lead to this case’s close. I walked in circles, carefully examining each area until I stopped in front of a huge pile of ash. I took a deep breath, my brows unconsciously furrowing as I crouched down.

Bora’s cell.

I sighed, standing back up. There was noise on the other side of the floor so I came to check it out. Turns out that one of the detectives found the source of the explosion. We made sure to jot them down as notes as the day went by excruciatingly slow. By the time the investigation for the day was closed, it was already 1am. The head detective gave a sharp reminder about the files, and we were dismissed after that.

I got on my bicycle, completely exhausted but thankful that I was let off early. I pedaled home, after stopping by a convenience store to go grab some sandwiches. I thought that Bora might be up again, and I wanted to kinda give her a gift for sticking with me.

The moment I arrived home, I chained my bike to the fence and made my way to the door. I fished for the keys in my pockets when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tiny woman with her arms wide open.

“Welcome home, Singnie,” She chuckled, flashing a million-dollar smile at me as I went to be wrapped in her arms.

I could get used to this.

“I brought sandwiches for us,” I smiled, making my way to the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

“I’ll make you coffee,” She offered, so I moved aside and let her do her work. I let out a breath just as she asked how my day has been. A smile formed on my lips as I answered.

“Scary,” I replied, chuckling right after, “I’m not really the brains type; I can’t be a detective,”

“I’m sure you did your best, babe,”

WORLD STOP.

Our wide eyes locked together and I felt my face heat up. She stopped making my coffee, she just stared into my brown orbs and I did the same. I felt electricity in my body and it only subsided when Bora looked away.

“S-Sorry,” She cleared her throat, her finger scratching her cheek, “I meant I’m sure you did your best, Singnie,”

“O-oh,”

There was a bit of an awkward silence and my face still feels hot. I lightly slapped myself before I reached out to get another cup. Bora gave me a confused look, I put on a small smile, “I’m making you hot cocoa,”

“Oh I already drank one,” She replied, blinking.

Well I just made shit more awkward.

“Kidding,” She laughed, playfully hitting my arm. I rolled my eyes, the sound of her hearty laugh still ringing in my ears.

After a few minutes, we settled on different chairs at the dining table. I gave her one of the sandwiches and she mumbled a soft “thank you” before once more beaming at me. I blew the brown liquid in my cup, taking a long, audible sip from it after.

“Relaxing,” I sighed, closing my eyes and just enjoying the moment. Bora’s company feels so comfortable we could just do nothing yet I’d still enjoy it.

Time flew fast and our food was gone before I knew it. Bora stood up, stretched her arms then wrapped her arms around me neck. The action caught me off guard and I unconsciously tilted my head to face her.

And damn was she so close.

“Singnie,” She mumbled, averting her eyes and it seems that she was struggling with something.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, sounding a bit awkward. I mentally cussed at myself, can I stop being like this every time physical affection happens?

“Jiwon, she misses you,” She sadly smiled. From the look on her face, I felt stupid.

I haven’t been spending much time with my family, fuck, “I see,” I huffed, looking away to hide the hurt on my face. Though maybe Bora could read me since she tightened the hug. I leaned onto her, sighing all my feelings out.

“Bora, would you be able to sleep alone?” I asked, sighing once more.

“Yeah, of course,” she replied as she wore a comforting smile on her face.

The moment I got home, no, the moment Bora stayed here, my once dull nights have turned into wholesome nights full of smiles and laughter. I wish I could keep her here.

“I’ll go sleep at Jiwon’s room tonight,” I said, standing up to take a quick shower. I hate leaving Bora alone there, but she mumbled a quick “okay” as I left.

After the shower, I dried my hair and grabbed a pillow while Bora sat on the edge of my bed, looking at me. I playfully scoffed, patting her head with my hand.

“Good night, Bora,” I grinned, turning around and as I twisted the doorknob, she spoke so softly it made me smile wider.

“Good night, Singnie,”

As I left the room, I took a deep breath knowing what was to come next. I headed to Jiwon’s room and softly knocked at the dandelion-colored door.

“Come in,” A faint voice said.

My heart started beating rapidly and my forehead creased as I slowly opened the door. My eyes landed on my little sister, wrapped up in her thick blanket and her eyes were puffy.

“Unnie,” She called out, smiling at me, “You’re here,”

“Jiwon…,”

Then my heart broke into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: NO MORE IS A WHOLE FRICKIN BOP (YES I SAID THIS IN ADVANCE BECAUSE DEUKAE


	15. Not a Normal Day

**Third Person’s POV**

Siyeon put on a small, pained smile. Bora told her that Jiwon missed her; she expected her little sister to act like this. Slowly, she took light footsteps toward Jiwon. Siyeon’s heart felt tight as she took a seat right beside her sister on Jiwon’s own bed. The mattress shifted under their weight when Siyeon pulled Jiwon into a warm, sisterly hug.

Siyeon ran her hand through Jiwon’s slightly ragged hair, “I’m sorry,” Sure, Siyeon was now present, even sharing a hug with her…but just that isn’t enough. Jiwon wanted to once more bond with her older sister like they used to; back before Siyeon started her job as a police officer.

“Do you…wanna watch something?” The awkward wolf asked, causing Jiwon to stifle a laugh. She shook her head, laughing at her older sister’s awkwardness. She always found it hilarious, going as far as to think that her older sister would never get a girlfriend with how awkward she is.

Jiwon nodded, answering Siyeon’s question with a frown on her face, “But you need to rest,”

The wolf snorted, dismissively waving a hand in front of her, “I’m fine. And besides, you’re more important,”

“What?” Jiwon blinked.

“Listen,” Siyeon smiled, looking intently at her sister’s brown orbs, “I would choose you all over anything else. And I’m doing fine, so don’t worry about me,”

Jiwon wanted to run. She wanted to run and get her older sister everything she wanted. To her, Siyeon deserves the whole world, no, the whole universe. She had done so much for their family yet she receives little to nothing in return. And that made Jiwon upset.

“Can I ask you stuff?” Jiwon asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as she averted her eyes. On the other hand, Siyeon wore a curious look on her face. She replied with a nod, then made herself comfortable on the bed. Her lower lip protruding a little, a habit she had whenever she felt like listening.

“Why are you always home late?”

The question drilled a hole in Siyeon’s heart, and she knew how to answer it. She furrowed her brows and put on a slightly bitter smile, “I’m working hard,”

“Do you not get breaks, unnie?” Jiwon frowned. And her facial expression enough to well up Siyeon’s tears. The wolf sighed, putting on a smile and saying, “Yeah, I do,”

If she were to admit, her current job in the investigation gives her some much needed rest. Luckily, her new boss, the head detective, cut her some slack. He put her mostly in physical investigations and less on the thinking side. And Siyeon is forever thankful for it. 

“There’s just so much to do,” She ended, stifling a small laugh and placing a hand on Jiwon’s head. She gave it small pats as Jiwon snuck in for another hug. When she was a kid, she grew used to the warmth of her sister’s hug. The two always slept on the same bed in the same room. The same went for Mingyu; Siyeon would alternate between the two so she’s very well loved by her siblings.

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest?” Asking once more, Jiwon gulped, looking like a puppy which made Siyeon laugh.

“I don’t,” The wolf chuckled, “So, where is that movie?”

Siyeon stood up, proceeding to rummage through the box of movies before pulling up a specific one. Inserting the CD into the player, she bounced back onto the bed, making herself comfortable under Jiwon’s much warmer blankets.

“Just like the old times, yeah?” Siyeon smiled, burying herself under the blanket. Her eyes remained focused on the screen, watching the movie until she fell asleep.

* * *

Siyeon slept well, very well until her phone buzzed in her ear. Her eyes shot open, fumbling on her phone to shut the alarm off before Jiwon wakes. Sighing once the alarm died, she carefully slipped out of bed…then out the room.

And a face greeted her the moment she arrived in the kitchen to make some toast.

“Hey, Singnie,” Bora beamed, her hands busy piling food in between slices of bread.

Siyeon wondered why the woman was up so early, but decided to brush it off when she saw the said woman handing her a plate of homemade sandwich. She gladly took it with both hands, a light blush creeping up to her cheeks which remained unbeknownst to the wolf herself.

She sat down, hurriedly gobbling up the sandwich which brought warmth to her soul. She then waved at Bora then took off for the bathroom to take a quick shower. Coming out after a few minutes to get dressed up in her uniform. Soon after, Siyeon arrived back at the kitchen. She was ready to leave so she looked for the tiny woman, surprised when the latter showed up holding Siyeon’s tumbler filled with coffee in front of her.

Siyeon hummed, a slight smirk on her face, “What’s this?”

“Oh, you know,” Bora chuckled, putting on a sweet smile, “My specialty for your tasting only,”

Siyeon grabbed the bottle, feeling a bit of warmth radiating from around the bottle. Unable to hide her laugh, Siyeon pulled Bora into a hug. A comfortable and relaxing one. And Siyeon’s smile never disappeared, it just grew bigger when Bora returned the hug. Warmth and fuzziness settled in her stomach as she let out a breath, her smile never fading. She tilted her head, her lips making contact with the side of Bora’s head. It didn’t take a minute for Siyeon to place a soft kiss on it and it made Bora bury her face in the crook of the wolf’s neck.

Her voice was low, a husky whisper when she spoke, “You make me happy, Bora,”

Siyeon spoke with a grateful smile on her face. She spoke like tears would fall in any second. She stifled soft laughs when she felt Bora’s arms circle and tighten around her waist.

“You make me happy too, Singnie,” Bora replied, unable to hide a giggle with the sudden burst of euphoria she started feeling. She went closer, and Siyeon gladly tightened her hold. Bora felt safe, warm in Siyeon’s arms. And as much as she wants to stay there, she can’t.

“You should go,” She urged, playfully pushing Siyeon towards the door, “I’ll go back to sleep,”

“Thank you,” Siyeon waved, taking steps back into the cold outside, “Sleep well. I’ll be back when I can,”

Bora nodded, and with that, Siyeon took off on her bike. Her day off to a very good start.

* * *

Siyeon sat on a plastic chair inside the meeting room. She was rather calm, unlike the previous times she sat in the cold, plastic chair at the same meeting room. It looked a bit too lonely though; she sat alone on a plastic chair at the corner of the room while her colleagues mingled. She felt out of place and silently, she prayed that someone would take her out of isolation and actually strike an interesting conversation with her. She let out a breath, her eyes fixated on the ground as she played with her fingers. If only she could use her phone, she wouldn’t feel this bored and out of place. She started to get lost in an endless maze called “thoughts”. That is, until a faint shadow loomed over her.

She slowly looked up, her eyebrows raised as her intense gaze pierced the stranger standing in front of her. She had medium length hair and pale skin. And from Siyeon’s point of view, she didn’t seem that tall.

“You look lonely here,” The stranger chuckled, stating the obvious, “Your expression keeps everyone from interacting with you,”

The second statement caused Siyeon to frown, “What do you mean?” She knew all too well what it was, yet she never liked nor wanted to believe it.

“You look like you’re mad at everything,” With the thoughtful look, the stranger replied, “And everyone,”

Siyeon massaged her temples, “Yeah, I get that a lot,”

There was silence which followed. And Siyeon, not wanting to be left alone again, spoke up.

“Are you a detective?” She asked, sounding a bit too awkward. And when her question sunk in, Siyeon mentally facepalmed herself.

“Of course,” The stranger answered, chuckling once more, “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,”

“I’m actually not one,” Siyeon mumbled, facepalming herself once more when she remembered that normal police officers could be pulled in investigations.

_“LEE SIYEON! GET A GRIP OF YOUR AWKWARD ASS, DAMN IT!”_

“You’re funny,” The stranger exclaimed, a smile on her face as she shoved her hands down her coat pockets, “I’m Seunghee, Oh Seunghee. A junior detective and I was just assigned to this case,”

“Lee Siyeon. I’m just…an officer,”

Siyewon clearly let her awkwardness get the better of her since there was another silence which followed. Seunghee herself wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Siyeon was trying very hard to continue the conversation. She could see how the wolf was struggling, so she sat down on the chair right next to Siyeon.

“I kinda wanted to see for myself if you were mean,” Seunghee began, looking at her own hands, “But I don’t think you are,”

“Trust me, I’m nice,” Siyeon replied, pouting slightly.

Siyeon looked like a wolf puppy, and Seunghee liked it.

“I’m new here too, so I basically don’t know anyone,” Seunghee explained, flashing a smile.

Their conversation was interrupted when the head detective strode in the room. He cleared his throat, then he began giving orders. They were once more going to move around, squeezing their brain juices and working their muscles off.

Siyeon rounded the area, looking for clues and fortunately, came across a few of them. She yelled out loud; calling for the attention of anyone experienced in the field of…brain juicing.

“How could it be somewhere in here?” Seunghee wondered, her expression tense and questioning. It sent fear crawl into Siyeon’s stomach, making her swallow a lump in her throat. She stood still, unmoving while Seunghee continued her observation, “They were too careless,”

“W-why?” Siyeon gulped, looking straight into Seunghee’s eyes. She wants an answer, and she wants it NOW, “Please tell me,”

Seunghee turned to look at her, her brows furrowed as she told the wolf what was up.

“The suspect came from within the building,”

“What?  
  


Siyeon blinked. Did it mean that the bomber was one of them? If not, then how did they get inside with such a huge, illegal object?

Her head swarmed with questions, she wanted to get to the bottom of this. No matter what.

“We should go check the other areas soon,” Seunghee concluded, wary, “But for now, this is a huge step in the investigation,”

Siyeon was filled with dread as she watched the junior detective walk away. Will she still be able to breathe, knowing that the suspect might be one of them? Heck, they could even be in the investigation and no one knows about it.

_“It couldn’t be Handong, right?”_ Siyeon thought, sighing. But she then decided to brush it off. She had her suspicions, but it was still too early to tell. After all, Handong cared about the place.

The crew went back for a break, and to discuss Siyeon’s findings. It was a huge step, but Siyeon feels that something’s not right…

* * *

After hours of discussion, Siyeon slumped at the same seat located at the corner of the meeting room while Seunghee talks from right beside her.

“You okay? You look really tired,” She stated, examining Siyeon’s tired features. Dark circles were present beneath her sharp eyes and her lips were pale and chapped.

Siyeon merely sighed, “Yeah, this is normal,”

The wolf closed her eyes, leaning against the cold wall for support. She was so sleep-deprived, her body could collapse at any moment. Siyeon mentally cursed, she felt her consciousness drifting away; she was falling asleep during work hours. Her mind yelled at her to wake up, but she was too exhausted. Her consciousness faded. She was asleep…for a brief moment.

But Seunghee elbowed her in the side, causing her to jolt awake. Siyeon felt frustration, scowling at the latter for waking her up. Though she was a bit thankful inside, she wanted to have sleep.

Siyeon’s expression changed when the junior detective whispered something about the head detective coming over. So she quickly sat up straight, her eyes landing on her boss, the head detective, walking towards her. He most likely caught her sleeping, but it was only for a brief second, right?

“Lee,” He began, his expression unreadable and it scared Siyeon even more.

“Y-yes, sir?” Siyeon gulped, slightly panicking even more since she didn’t mean to stutter. She was sure she was going to get scolded, so she looked down on her feet. But to her surprise, her boss told her something which she least expected.

“You can go home now,” He grinned, “Starting from today, you’re free to go home at around this time. And don’t worry, your pay will remain as is,”

Siyeon gaped at him, her eyes wide open, “Sir…r-really…?”

He nodded, and Siyeon couldn’t be happier. She bowed to her boss, thanking him with the biggest smiles ever. She then waved Seunghee goodbye as the latter returned the gesture. Once she arrived outside of the station, she happily jumped. It’s been a while since she last felt pure happiness. So as she got on her bike, she thought, “ _Time to buy my family some outside food,”_

And she kept her wide smile all the way home. 

**_A/N: ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL ILY_ **


	16. [TW] Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// degradation

**Bora’s POV**

I sat on the sofa, sandwiched between Mingyu and Jiwon as we watched an episode of some Korean Drama. I was half asleep, Jiwon was sniffling and Mingyu was teasing his sister for getting emotional. I admit, the drama episode itself is quite sad, but it wasn’t enough to make me super emotional.

Yes, I am a BIT emotional.

I just started thinking of a certain police officer and what it would be like to date that certain police officer. Just thinking about it makes me emotional. And maybe a bit happy. Happy and emotional, I guess. My feelings for Siyeon are getting out of hand; it just keeps growing and growing as time passes. At this point, I might actually just admit that I’m falling hard for her.

…Yes, I admit. I am falling for her.

I can’t believe I’m falling for a cop. I used to hate them, a lot. But Siyeon is an exception.

I sighed, not meaning for the two siblings beside me to hear it. I mentally cursed and I caused Jiwon looked at me with worry-filled eyes.

“You okay, unnie?” She checked, her eyes fixated on me and her brows creased. I smiled at her, telling her that I was all right. We resumed in watching the drama where the protagonist slides down the wall in pain as he cried for his lover. My mind was about to drift off to another Bora x Siyeon scenario when I heard the clanking of metal chains from outside. I stood up from the couch, walking briskly to the door. I then opened it, peeking outside and there she was, chaining her bike to the fence. I stepped out of the house and closed the door behind me just to her fumble with the chains.

I chuckled, causing her to turn and look at me. A smile graced her lips and she shook her head. She focused back on the chains, “What’re you doing here?”

“Maybe I heard someone creating noise out here,” I replied, sporting a cheeky grin as I slowly walked up to her.

“I accidentally tangled the chains,” Siyeon answered. She started tugging on it too hard I had to stop her. I took the chains in my own hands and I then started to slowly untangle them.

“Thanks,” She sighed, stifling a small laugh. I could feel her gaze fixate on my hands while I worked tin untangling the chains.

“You know,” Siyeon began, looking a bit too happy, “I really appreciate you being the first to welcome me back,”

“Really?” I smiled, teasing her a bit, “Do you really?”

“Yes,” She firmly answered, puffing her cheeks and gosh was she so cute, “Now have you slept well?”

“For a few hours, yeah,”

“Let’s eat then you go to sleep,”

I merely nodded my head, a cheeky smile on my lips as she picked up a paper bag which was sat on the basket of her rusty bike. She then turned at me, then she smiled the brightest smile I have seen her do. It reached her eyes quite well; her eyes formed into crescents and I just saw them for the first time.

My eyes then landed on her coat, so I gestured for her to come hand it over to me. And she did, placing the soft fabric on my small hands for me to hang inside. She once more picked up the paper bag, cradling it in her arms. Smiling, I opened the door and went inside the house.

I proceeded to hang her coat on the rack while she happily laid out her bought food on the table. I turned around and I saw both Mingyu and Jiwon, plus their dad, beaming at the food. Siyeon clapped, a huge smile on her face.

She told everyone about how she could get off work earlier than usual. She also expressed glee in getting to spend more time with her family. She sectioned the food according to who she bought it for while I watched from the sides. I wasn’t expecting her to turn and face me with some sort of sandwich in her hand.

“For you,” She said. Her hand reached out to hand the sandwich over, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got you a chicken sandwich,”

I smiled, eagerly accepting it and immediately I taking it into my own hands. Everyone dug in, happily eating their own food but I can’t help but notice Siyeon’s mother glaring at us from the corner. Siyeon urged her to come join since she bought food for her too. But her reaction was not anything that we expected.

Her mother crossed her arms, shaking her head at the scene in front of her, “Siyeon, what is this?”

Siyeon explained and her smile was clearly wavering, “A small celebration! I’ll get to be home ear-,”

“I don’t understand why you have to celebrate every small thing which happens in your life,” Her mother sighed, eyebrows furrowed. She proceeded to roughly grab the empty paper bag, tearing it to shreds, “Why can’t you be like your father? He was the best policeman meanwhile you…you’re a FAILURE,”

I saw Siyeon’s flinch and her shoulder’s drop. But she put on a smile nonetheless just as her mother stormed out of the room. We all looked at Siyeon’s slightly devastated face, but I chose to look away because of the amount of attention Siyeon was receiving. I didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. That’s like the last thing on earth I’d want to do.

I slowly walked up to her then I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. I put on a small, comforting smile, “Let’s eat?”

The corners of her lips tugged a bit when she took a sandwich and slowly ate it. I was looking at her while she chewed and it hurts me to see her like that. She spaces out, her mouth stopped moving from time to time and her eyes stare off into the distance. I kept my voice low when I asked her if she was okay, and she smiled.

And it hurt me even more.

I waited until we were all done eating. I kept my eyes on Siyeon at all times and finally, she pulled me to her bedroom. She closed the door and I sat on the bed. I watched her as she grabbed clothes and went straight for the bathroom in silence. Minutes passed and she came out wearing a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. In silence, she quickly got on the bed, spreading the covers so it would fit us both. I stared at her with furrowed eyebrows until she tilted her head, asking me what was up.

“Are you okay?”

She scoffed, “Of course,”

“Singnie…,”

“Are you gonna sleep or not?”

I chewed on my lip. I laid myself flat on the bed beside her as usual while she closed her eyes. I wasn’t going to let this go. Her eyebrows were still furrowed.

“Siyeon,” I called. She hummed in response.

I draped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I held her as close as possible, I also comfortingly rubbed circles around her back. I just hope it soothes her.

“You can talk to me, you know?” I whispered, “You don’t have to deal with it alone,”

For a second, I felt Siyeon tremble.

“It’s too personal, Bora,” She sighed, burying her neck in my shoulder, “Only Yubin knows about it,”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me yet,” I assured her that it was fine. And then she sat up.

She ran a hand through her hair, and it let me see her full, real expression. She looked like she was about to cry any second now. She shook her head, “I’m tired, Bora. I just want to rest,”

She exhaled, her hands clutching the sides of her head. She looked up and once she met my worried eyes, she let out a very frustrated and pained sigh. I put my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, and she seemed to appreciate it with the small, sad smile on her face.

“But I’ll be fine,” She dryly laughed. I opened my arms for her to lay on me so I could hold her and whisper comforting words and stories into her ear. I was anxious that she wouldn’t take it well but she did. She slowly laid herself in my arms and I gently wrapped them around her. She closed her eyes and she let out a deep sigh. I didn’t expect her to snuggle further in my neck and sigh once more, it sent blood rushing to my cheeks.

“Hey, are you…,” I trailed off, not wanting to finish my question since I knew what she felt.

I felt her nod, so I just relaxed and held her close.

“I need to go, Bora,” She blurted out.

“Go where?”

“To find a job,”

She sat up and told me about her plans to get a new job since she would be coming home earlier than usual. She was about to stand up but I grabbed her wrist before she left the bed.

“Singnie, get some sleep,” I worriedly said. The bags under her eyes were very visible and her shoulders drooped as she hid a yawn.

“I need to get a job as soon as possible, Bora,” She countered, “Let go of me,”

“I won’t,” I shook my head, “Not until you get some sleep,”

At this point I was practically just begging her to get back on the bed, close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

“Just a few hours would work, Singnie, please,” I was so worried about her I felt my voice breaking every time I spoke.

“Two hours?” She asked, her brows furrowed and that statement was enough to make me smile. I nodded and she laid back down beside me. I tucked her under the blankets and I also gave her a small smile. She set up an alarm on her phone for two hours then she closed her eyes.

“Hey,” She called, her voice was low and kind of raspy. I hummed as a response and she turned on her side to face me, “Can you hold me again?”

“Of course,” I had to keep myself from smiling too wide that it’ll creep Siyeon out. She crawled closer to me while stifling a laugh. I teasingly raised my eyebrow at her while my arms wrapped themselves around her.

“You look so happy,” She snorted, causing us to share a laugh for a short moment.

“Well, you agreed to sleep,” I beamed, my heart was fluttering with how close we both are. And of course, I’m glad that she’s finally getting enough time to rest. Well, two hours is a good start.

“I wanna spend time with you too, so…,” She shyly grinned and it sent the butterflies in my stomach to overdrive. Honestly, I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to sleep at this point.

“Sweet dreams, Bora,” She yawned, then she relaxed. And seconds later, I could hear her sleeping soundly. Gosh, she must be so tired to be able to fall asleep in mere seconds.

I closed my eyes and TRIED to fall asleep. But the feeling of Siyeon sleeping soundly in my arms just makes me emotional for some reason. I wanted to protect her. I can’t help but wonder what she feels about me. Soon, I felt my eyes getting heavier while my brain played what-if scenarios of Siyeon’s feelings towards me.

Fuck, I’m whipped.

* * *

**Third-Person’s POV**

Siyeon managed to land a job at a local fast food restaurant. She starts work right after her shift at the station. Luckily for her, the restaurant was short-staffed so she started work right away. Her colleagues were nice and she loved the new place, but it still wasn’t her cup of tea.

She arrived home moments after everyone went to sleep. Silently, Siyeon walked to her bedroom and swung the door open to find Bora sitting on the chair in front of her desk. She slowly closed the door behind her then she went to sit on her bed.

“Bora?” She called.

“You’re home,” Bora smiled. She then stood up and made her way to the bed to get into Siyeon’s arms.

“Everything okay? What’s wrong?” The wolf wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She was a bit taken aback since Bora would always wait for her from the dining room. But this time, she didn’t wait for her at that room. Bora didn’t even seem like she was waiting for her at all. The small woman would know when Siyeon would chain her bike; she would hear it. She would hear the mechanical sounds Siyeon’s bike makes. Bora wasn’t watching anything either.

“Nothing,” Bora briefly replied, pulling back from the hug. She forced on a small smile, Siyeon could see through it all too well.

“Are you sure?” Siyeon wanted to make sure. Bora meant something to her, she’s just not sure what.

“I just missed you,” Bora chuckled, standing up, “Have you eaten?”

Siyeon shook her head no and Bora immediately knew what to do. She made a beeline for the kitchen and whipped something up for the wolf to eat. Once done, she placed the dish on the table where Siyeon was patiently waiting.

“Thank you,” She smiled, digging in and getting her tongue lightly burned with the sizzling food which caused Bora to rush and get ice cold water for the wolf to drink.

“It stings,” Siyeon whined as she stuck the tip of her tongue out.

“You’re doing a ‘blep’,” Bora laughed, finding the younger adorable, “Awe, you’re doing a ‘blep’!”

Siyeon furrowed her eyebrows and it just melted Bora’s heart. It caused her to lean in and blow at the wolf’s tongue, “It’ll get better, Singnie,”

Siyeon shook her head, “I know,”. She was bent while she ate; she wanted to hide her crimson cheeks from the unsuspecting bird.

Minutes passed and after doing the dishes, Bora started pulling Siyeon into her bedroom.

“Let’s go to sleep, Singnie,” Bora urged.

“Wait! It’s a full moon!” Siyeon beamed, dragging Bora outside to the cold open space. But Siyeon knew what to do; she took off her coat and draped it on Bora’s shoulders. The bird was grateful and Siyeon saw, from the corner of her eye, that Bora wrapped it around her.

“Look!” Siyeon pointed to the sky where a full, white moon was sat. They gaped in awe for a few seconds before Siyeon started to frantically look around, “Let’s sit,” She gestured to the front porch where the view of the moon is at best. They made themselves comfortable, watching the moon late at night.

“Make a wish,” Siyeon instructed with her eyes closed, “My dad says wishes to the full moon are bound to come true,”

Hearing that, Bora looked up at the moon for a few seconds before closing her eyes and making her wish.

_“I wish your dreams would come true, Singnie,”_

“Done?” Siyeon grinned and Bora nodded as a response. Siyeon then proclaimed, “I wished for happiness and good life for people precious to me,”

Bora could merely smile.

“What did you wish for?” Siyeon queried, displaying a genuine smile.

“It’s a secret,” Bora chuckled, “Not telling you,”

“No fair!” Siyeon whined, “I told you mine!,”

“Nope, not telling,” Bora laughed, causing a disappointed sound to emit from the wolf. The bird rolled her eyes, “You’ll know when it comes true,”

“Fine,” Siyeon stretched, relaxing her muscles. She turned to look at Bora once more, and the two ended up in a staring contest. The moonlight illuminated Bora’s face, further displaying her distinct features. Siyeon’s intense gaze softened a mere second after locking eyes with Bora.

“You’re beautiful,” She whispered, just loud enough for the latter to hear.

Bora’s cheeks flushed a bright pink, ”You don’t look so bad yourself either,”

Siyeon stifled a soft laugh while Bora proceeded to hug Siyeon’s arm. The wolf responded by placing her hand on top of Bora’s own, resting one. Bora saw another chance and she grabbed it; she lay herself on Siyeon’s shoulder. A small smile appeared on her face when the wolf proceeded to rest her head on the latter's.

It was cold, but they never felt it. They felt warm and cozy just sitting there while in close contact with each other as the moon graced the skies. Siyeon even turned a bit to the side to hold the smaller woman with both arms.

“I also wished for another thing,” Siyeon said, looking up at the moon.

“Yeah? What is it?” Bora smiled, curious.

_“I wish you and I could stay together forever,”_

“Not telling,” Siyeon laughed, earning an eye roll from the bird, “It’s a secret,”

“Fair,”

The two shared another laugh before it was once more silent. Siyeon felt euphoric with Bora, she just wanted to stay beside her. She felt at ease whenever she’s around. She felt warm, and comfortable with her. Little did she know that the latter also felt the same around her. Their hearts were beating in sync, and Siyeon felt too happy to sit still.

“Bora?” She called. Her tone was too relaxing that the older shut her eyes closed.

“Yeah?”

Siyeon braced herself for the answer she was going to receive; it’s now or never.

“You and I, Bora, we’re clearly something,” Siyeon stated and it caused Bora to open her eyes, “What are we, Bora?”

There was a short pause before the latter replied, “I don’t know,” she was emotional. Tears began to pool in her eyes which gaze is fixated to the bright moon in the sky.

“I romantically like you, Bora,” Siyeon confessed, “I really do,”


End file.
